


The Changing Flame

by 0o_Demigod



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alleria deserves all the love, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Its really gay, Multi, Polyamorous Character, because alex has all the consorts apparently, major events will still occur but its gonna get pretty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_Demigod/pseuds/0o_Demigod
Summary: In a world where the declining population of the Dragonflights causes Alexstrasza to look towards other possible options to preserve her race, the eldest daughter of the noble Windrunner family finds herself caught up in the political schemes of Prince Kael'Thas.In order to cement an alliance between the Kingdom of Quel-Thalas and the newly reformed Wyrmrest Accords, a surprising proposal is made, and Alleria Windrunner suddenly finds herself thrust into the dragon's den.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen in love with this pairing and have had this AU floating around in my head for some time, so I thought why not try to write it out.  
> I'm no expert on the lore and haven't played much of WoW besides a few free trials, so please excuse any inaccuracies that may come up. This story is definitely AU though, so please keep that in mind.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft.

     There couldn’t be a person alive who would dare argue against how fantastic Wyrmrest Temple was to come across for any person, and Alleria definitely knew how breathtaking it could be upon first glance. Her hands tightly gripped the railing of her balcony as she watched representatives from most of the nations of Azeroth milling about on the lower sections.

     The event taking place today was definitely a big political deal and required varying degrees of attention on the world stage, yet Alleria could feel only the tense bubble of nerves that had refused to leave her since she had agreed to the proposal some months ago.

     The whole thing was an elaborate three-way treaty between the Alliance of Lordaeron, the kingdom of Quel-Thalas, and the Wyrmrest Accords in order to create an Alliance of mutual protection.

     Alleria hadn’t known what she was expecting when she first heard of the other terms that were involved in solidifying the peace treaty, but she sure as hell was surprised when Prince Kael’thas himself arrived at Windrunner Spire to bring the ‘good news.’

     A quiet giggle drew her attention behind her, where her son played with various blocks at the foot of her massive bed. Arator was only a toddler, yet every day Alleria swore he seemed to grow bigger. She understood that it was the human-half, courtesy of her former lover Turalyon, that caused him to grow faster than a full-blooded high-elf would, but truthfully she didn’t mind.

     Although it pained her to know that she might outlive her precious boy, Alleria loved him just as he was.

     Yet now, with the impending ceremony less than an hour away, she was very obviously aware of the fact that he might not be her only child for long.

     Now _that_ certainly was a nerve-wracking thought.

     Even now, after having several months to think it over and mentally prepare, Alleria was still incredibly unsure of how she felt about the whole thing.

     A cool breeze swept over her, and the eldest of the Windrunner sisters stepped inside her new living quarters.

     Inside, everything was decked out in fabulous shades of red and gold, furniture, decorations, even her fireplace. She’d also been gifted an entire new wardrobe, along with jewelry that must have been more expensive than anything even her family could hope to afford.

     The dress she would wear loomed in the corner. It was truly magnificent, but Alleria was dreading putting it on. Her hair and makeup might have been done earlier in the day, but wearing that dress would definitely be the tipping point that made everything seem way too real.

     It had been the one her mother wore, only redesigned to match the colors of the red dragonflight. The silky base layer was a beautiful ruby red, while the intricate patterns of the lace overlay had been colored gold.

     The dress looked absolutely amazing, Alleria couldn’t deny that. It had already been beautiful, but the changes just made it seem unbelievable. Wearing it would definitely send every eye her way, which normally wouldn’t faze her.

     However, this wasn’t just another one of Kael'Thas outlandish balls where she could get away with hiding in the corner and ignoring everything around her. No, this was far different.

     This was, for all intents and purposes, _her wedding_.

     Maybe that in itself wouldn’t be too bad for her to process, but when the thoughts of her new spouse came up, Alleria’s mind would abruptly come to a grinding halt- too overwhelmed to process it all.

     After all, never in all her life did Alleria Windrunner ever think that she would end up getting married to the living legend that was Alexstrasza, the fabled Life-Binder. It was just too crazy an idea to consider.

     However, after months of careful treaty negotiations came to an end, the royal family of Quel-Thalas had decided to offer the eldest child of their highest-ranked noble family to the Dragon Queen. It was purely meant to mostly be a show of goodwill, to show their eagerness to coexist with their new allies. No one ever really imagined that Alexstrasza would accept such a proposal. Alleria didn’t have the best reputation beyond her military record; after all, she was a single mother with a half-blooded son, who also had a nasty habit that consisted of picking fights with the wrong people and continuously disrespecting authority.

     A part of Alleria still wondered if the proposal had originally been Kael'thas’s version of revenge for the time she broke his nose after the Prince had decided to get a little too friendly with her at the Summer’s Eve Banquet. She honestly wouldn’t put it past him, as the insult that would occur if the match was rejected certainly would have haunted her gravely in the political world.

     Yet, to the complete shock of the kingdom, the match was readily accepted. Queen Alexstrasza promptly sent representatives to formally accept the proposal on her behalf, and they immediately began to hash out the details of the match. It was after everything had been settled and decided on, that Kael’Thas personally informed Alleria of her engagement and ordered her to pack up her belongings and head to Silvermoon.

     Once she arrived, the representatives of the Red dragonflight were all too eager to meet her. It had been ages since Alexstrasza had taken a new consort, and the fact that Alleria wasn’t a dragon only added to the excitement. Nothing like this had been done before, and the entire world seemed to hold its’ breath in anticipation.

     They spent over a month in the capital, teaching her the ways and customs of their dragonflights. She learned about the other consorts Alexstrasza had, and surprisingly wasn’t as upset at sharing her future spouse as she’d thought she’d be. Korialstrasz even visited her a few times in the guise of his high-elven form, Krasus. They played strategic board games during his visits, although he utterly decimated her every time. When Arator was with her, he would tell the boy fantastic stories about the dragonflights of Azeroth, often talking until the young toddler fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

     His kindness, and the generosity of the emissaries, were perhaps the main reason she hadn’t backed out of the agreement while she still could, (and by that she meant disappear into the forests and hide from anyone the Sunstriders would send to find her).

     A small whine pulled her from her musings, and she looked down to see Arator standing at her feet. He reached for her, wanting to be held, and Alleria chuckled as she obliged.

     Her attention was dragged back to her wedding dress, and she walked over to inspect it once more. Arator reached for the dress with wide eyes, and Alleria kept a careful hand on him as he leaned forward to touch the golden lace. A smile graced his lips, and her son looked at her with joy in his eyes, “Pretty!”

     “I very much agree.”

     Alleria screamed and spun around, ears falling back irritably as her sight fell upon the laughing forms of her two sisters, “That wasn’t funny!”

     “Yes,” Sylvanas was practically gasping for breath due to laughing so hard, “Yes it was.”

     Alleria growled and glared at her middle sister. The fact that she currently was holding her son was the only thing keeping her from unleashing the mother of all ass-whoopings, “What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be downstairs with the rest of the guests.”

     “Maybe if we weren’t the sisters of the bride, that would be true,” Vereesa offered an apologetic smile, before taking her nephew from her sister and gently settling him back on the ground with his toys. “But as it is, we thought it best to help you get ready for such an important occasion.”

     “Not like you need it much,” Sylvanas rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she inspected her elder sister. “I have to say, they did an excellent job on your hair and makeup.”

     Alleria shrugged and turned to look at one of the large mirrors located in her room. Her hair had been curled and pinned back in a half-up style; a golden tiara that Alexstrasza had made for the ceremony was securely on top of her head, making her look way more regal than she probably was. However, her makeup was very light in comparison, as only neutral colors had been used in order to enhance her natural beauty.

     Vereesa had turned to inspect the dress, “It’s very eye-catching now. Even more so than it was before.”

     Sylvanas scoffed, “She’s becoming a consort to the Queen of the Aspects. Of course they’re going to go all out.”

     “Well still-”

     “If you guys came to help me, then help me,” Alleria playfully flicked each of her two sisters on the nose. “The handmaidens will be here soon, so I should probably get dressed.”

     Vereesa and Sylvanas smiled apologetically at their sister and then moved to help her remove the dress from the mannequin. It was quick enough for Alleria to undress, and only a matter of gripping Sylvanas’s shoulder to keep her balance as she stepped into the silky fabric.

     Her two siblings pulled the dress up, and it was easy for the eldest Windrunner to slip her arms into the lace sleeves.

     Once everything had been appropriately adjusted, Alleria turned back to the mirror and inspected her appearance.

     The dress was designed to hug the curves, and the fabric clung to her skin. It still allowed for some breathing room, but it was obviously meant to show off the wearer’s body. The golden lace accented the ruby red color and looked especially alluring on the sleeves. Alleria wasn’t one to ever be shy about her body, but this was definitely going to be drawing significant attention.

     Sylvanas and Vereesa had large grins on their faces, and a quiet sniffle escaped the newly appointed Ranger-General as she quickly moved to wipe away any tears before they could mess up her makeup, “By the gods, I wish mother could have come to see you.”

     Her heart clenched with emotion at that, the thought of how sickly their mother had become in recent months was a sore topic, but Alleria couldn’t help but wish the same, “I’m sure she’ll be here for the next wedding.” She smirked at her middle-sister, “Which I hear might be sooner than expected based off our Prince’s rumored political schemes in Kul Tiras and Dalaran.”

     Sylvanas momentarily went pale as she realized exactly what it was that her sister was referring too, before she huffed dramatically and looked away, “Let the fool try.”

     “Don’t jinx yourself now,” Vereesa giggled, bending down to lift Arator into her arms as they prepared to head back down to the courtyard. “Or else we might soon be calling you Mrs. Proudmoore.”

     The indigent stuttering profanities that escaped the blushing elf nearly sent Alleria into hysterics, and Vereesa wasn’t any better. However, their joy was interrupted by knocking on her chamber door.

     Lord Afrasastrasz promptly entered after Alleria called out to come in. He respectfully bowed his head in greeting, “Madams, the ceremony is due to start soon.”

     Sylvanas smiled ruefully, “I guess that’s our signal to scatter.”

     Vereesa adjusted her grip on Arator, propping the boy up on her hip, “Has his luggage been sent back to our spire yet?”

     Afrasastrasz nodded, and Alleria turned to her youngest sister, “You’re sure you’re ok with watching him?”

     “I’ll be fine,” Vereesa pressed a kiss to her nephew’s cheek, who giggled and batted at her face with his tiny hands. “I’m sure it won’t be any different from the other hundred times I’ve babysat him.”

     “I still have two weeks of leave left,” Sylvanas added. “The little one will be fine.”

     “Turalyon said he might visit him,” Alleria sighed. “But I wouldn’t count on it being for more than an hour or so.”

     Her sisters exchanged a look at the topic of their nephew’s father, knowing all-too-well just how ugly the break-up had been for their elder sibling.

     But none of them gave it much thought- such a negative topic didn’t have any standing today.

     Vereesa gently smiled as Alleria quickly pressed a kiss to her son’s forehead, “I’ll bring him by tomorrow before we leave.”

     Alleria nodded gratefully, before giving each sister a quick hug. The two then quickly excused themselves from the room, Arator happily playing with his aunt’s platinum hair.

     After taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Alleria faced Lord Afrasastrasz, who had been patiently waiting by the door, “Well, I guess it’s time then.”

     All the red dragon to could do was offer a sympathetic smile, “I suppose it is, Lady Windrunner.”

* * *

     By the time the ceremony started, Alleria was ready to jump off a cliff. Her nerves had went into overdrive without the presence of her sisters, and it didn’t help to see how many people had arrived for the event.

     Representatives from the other dragonflights, except Black of course, were all in attendance. Afrasastrasz had said that the Green and Bronze Aspects themselves were present, something that apparently was very rare and therefore... a very big deal.

     From what she’d learned, Ysera was Alexstrasza’s younger sister, which explained why she would awaken from her legendary slumber to be here. However, the Bronze Aspect’s appearance definitely was a surprise to everyone. Most, if not all, of the mortal representatives had never even seen him, and they were practically falling over their feet to sneak a glimpse of time’s protector.

     But Alleria didn’t have time to think of that, especially since Alexstrasza would be appearing at any moment now.

     The ceremony was designed off her native customs, with some of the dragonflights’ own practices mixed in.

     Any moment now, the Dragon Queen would appear, their hands would be bound together by a ribbon, and then she would be led down the aisle to the altar- where the basic vows of the marriage would be exchanged. Krasus had warned her that the ribbon would also etch a very primitive communication spell into her skin, and that it’s purpose was to allow her to communicate thoughts and feelings with Alexstrasza and the other consorts.

     Although since it was a spell meant to bind two dragons together, they weren’t exactly sure if Alleria would even be able to use it. In any case, it was meant to be more symbolic in her case than anything else.

     Standing at the end of the aisle made her actively aware of how everyone kept turning to stare and gawk at her- something that she did her best to ignore.

     Nerves were still fluttering in her stomach, but she did her best to hide her anxiousness. She wasn’t especially nervous about being around Alexstrasza per say, since the Queen had taken her on a few leisurely strolls throughout the Temple in an effort to familiarize themselves with each other. Her presence reminded Alleria of the sun- warm and inviting, but also powerful and commanding. It left no doubts in her mind pertaining to how Alexstrasza could be so beloved throughout Azeroth, how she could inspire such loyalty within her dragonflight.

     A quiet hush overcame the crowd, and Alleria’s ears flicked back as she felt the presence of the Life-Binder come to stand beside her. Her outfit consisted of a form-fitting golden gown, decorated with what must have been hundreds of small rubies arranged in swirl-based patterns. The sleeves were solid fabric, while the back of the dress was lace. She looked beyond beautiful, far more regal than Alleria could ever be.

     But then Alexstrasza’s gaze fell sideways as she looked upon her newest consort, and the smile that graced her lips had the high-elf blushing a thousand different shades of red.

     Alleria’s blush only intensified as the Dragon Aspect elegantly took her hand, entwining their fingers. Magic sparked in the air, and the whole assembly seemed to hold their breath as a beautiful red ribbon appeared in the air. It wrapped around their joined hands, and Alleria’s eyes went wide as she felt the tickling sensation of a spell lightly press against her skin.

     It felt like no other magic she had ever come across, entirely unique in its signature. But before she could give it much thought, Alexstrasza gently began to take a step forward, giving Alleria enough time to match pace before anyone noticed the lapse.

     Music softly trickled through the air, although it was soft enough to nearly be drowned out from the sound of the guests collectively rising to stand in respect as the couple passed each row.

     Her sisters were located in the front row, with Sylvanas now holding the squirming form of Arator.

     Her son gave a squeal of delight as he caught sight of his mother, something which caused a collective chuckle to echo around the gathered audience.

     As they reached the altar, Alleria caught sight of who was presiding over the exchange of vows, and suddenly it made a lot more sense why Alexstrasza’s sister had attended the ceremony.

     After all, Ysera was apparently the one overseeing it.

     Check off another thing from her ‘Never-Thought-It’d-Happen-In-A-Thousand-Years’ book, because now her wedding was evidently being directed by Ysera the Dreamer.

     And of course it still didn’t help that she was being bonded to the Life-Binder either, which would technically make Ysera her sister-in-law by mortal terms.

     Holy shit, this was too much.

     As if sensing the confusing horde of thoughts flowing through her brain, Alexstrasza gave a relaxing squeeze of her hand, while an amused smirk briefly crossed Ysera’s face.

     Alleria promptly went red once more and looked down at the steps directly before her as they stepped onto the first one. Together they ascended the small staircase, and once they stood in front of the altar, Alexstrasza leaned very slightly towards her, “Ysera will complete the binding spell after the vows are exchanged. It might sting or burn a little at first.”

     The ranger offered a brief nod of her head, and Alexstrasza straightened back up- their full attention turned to the Green Aspect.

     Ysera’s voice was loud and clear across the courtyard, “Lords and Ladies of Azeroth- we have gathered here today to witness the union of Queen Alexstrasza and Ranger-Captain Alleria.”

     She fixed the two who stood before her with a solid look, before turning her attention towards her sister, “Alexstrasza, by the sacred laws of the Dragonflights, do you claim this woman, Alleria Windrunner, to be your consort?”

     Everyone could be seen leaning forward in anticipation as the Life-Binder spoke, “I do.”

     “Do you swear to treat her with respect and honor? To tie yourself to this woman in order to ensure her every happiness?”

     Alexstrasza’s voice never faltered, “I do.”

     With that, the vows shifted to Alleria’s side, and Ysera turned her way, “Alleria Windrunner, by the sacred laws of the Dragonflights, do you accept the offered claim of consort to Alexstrasza, Aspect of Life? Do you willingly offer yourself, body and soul, to the service of the Dragon Queen and to all duties that arise as Consort?”

     Alleria swallowed nervously, before taking a deep breath to quell the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, “I do.”

     “Do you swear to treat her with respect and honor? To tie yourself to this woman in order to ensure her every happiness?”

     The affirmation was easier this time, “I do.”

     “Then let the ties be made,” Ysera clasped their joined hands with her own, and Alleria winced as she suddenly felt the ribbon start to burn into her skin. When she released their hands and removed the ribbon, Alleria watched with surprised eyes as the burn mark that was left behind pulsed thrice with energy before gradually fading from her skin.

      All at once, the Ranger became highly aware of the fact that she could now sense thoughts that weren’t quite her own. The presence receded, and Alleria knew that the spell must have worked way better than they had first predicted.

     The Dreamer stepped back and projected her voice across the area, the words echoing in every person’s ear, “Henceforth, it shall be known that these two souls are now entwined, bound to each other in this life.” Ysera took a step back, allowing them room to turn and face each other.

     Alexstrasza took both her hands, a gentle smile played across her face- something that Alleria couldn’t help but return. Despite the massive crowd that was currently watching them, the eldest Windrunner found that she hardly felt any nerves at all with the Life-Binder’s support.

     Upon making eye contact, she never failed to notice how the Queen’s red eyes gleamed with immortal power, something Alleria considered both alluring and intimidating to see.

     But at the moment, her only focus was on the fact that those eyes were getting closer.

     Alexstrasza was taller than her by at least a foot, there was no denying that. Even so, Alleria still had enough decency to try and meet the Dragon Aspect halfway. She was an accomplished Ranger after all, not some helpless maiden.

     The first part of their faces to come into contact with each other ended up being their noses, as the Red Aspect sweetly bumped them together in a sweet eskimo-like kiss. Alleria swore she could feel her heart skip a beat at the gesture.

     Then Alleria felt one hand come up to cradle the back of her neck, while the other settled on her hip. There was a moment of hesitation from her new spouse, and Alleria felt a question pushing into her mind- asking for permission to continue.

     In that moment, Alleria pushed aside whatever doubts she had and swiftly pulled the Aspect all the way down.

     Their lips met in what definitely had to be the most intense kiss Alleria had ever experienced.

     Time seemed to slow as a pleasant warmth spread from the point of contact outwards, quickly filling her entire being with heat.

     The hand on the back of her neck briefly caressed the skin there, before Alexstrasza gave a quiet yet pleased sigh and pulled away. She moved her hands away from where they were located, gently trailing her fingertips along Alleria’s arms before one hand fell to the Dragon Queen’s side while the other grasped her hand once more. She effortlessly directed her new consort to turn, raising their joined hands in presentation.

     Time returned to normal, and the ranger realized with a jolt that the audience before them was roaring with thunderous applause.

     They held the pose for several seconds, allowing everyone to give cheer for the Life-Binder and the Ranger-Captain. In the front row Alleria could see her sisters clapping, but she could see that Sylvanas’s efforts were somewhat muddled by Arator, who was eagerly clapping away in his aunt’s arms- although, the child was too young to understand what the applause was for.

     When the applause finally began to gradually die off, the two started back down the aisle.

     Every row they passed contained someone on the end offering congratulations, and Alleria tried her best to match everyone’s enthusiasm with her own. It was her wedding after all, and it was best for public opinion that she didn’t show any emotion besides happiness and cheer.

     But her mind was swirling with the turmoil of a thousand different feelings at the moment.

     And it was all because she couldn’t stop thinking about just how good it had felt when Alexstrasza kissed her.

* * *

     The banquet that followed the ceremony had several dozen different types of meals offered for the guests. They had moved inside a large and heated hall for the event, as the early-evening chill of Northrend had started to permeate the mages’ atmospheric spells.

     They, along with the other consorts and Alleria’s family, had been seated at a grand table at the forefront of the gathering. On Alexstrasza’s right side, the other consorts were seated. Her prime consort, Tyranastrasz, was the closest to the Queen. His chosen mortal form was older than others Alleria had seen, but he had a friendly gleam in his eyes and had offered to show her the library at a later date- which apparently was the spot he most often could be found in the temple.

     Two other consorts that Alleria had seen around Wyrmrest were seated next to him. They weren’t overly friendly, but hadn’t been rude to her either. Alexstrasza had merely told her that they were more reserved than her eldest and youngest male consorts, Tyranastrasz and Korialstrasz.

     Krasus advised it best to give them time to grow used to her presence, something which she readily agreed too.

     Alleria could understand the hesitance. Quel-Thalas, her home, was a kingdom steeped in isolation. Despite herself being fairly liberal with other species, she knew countless members of her kin often portrayed reluctance around new and unknown people.

     After being withdrawn from world affairs for centuries, Alleria could see why Alexstrasza’s consorts might hold some hesitation about their Queen taking an outsider into their ranks.

     Korialstrasz was seated with the Kirin Tor representatives: Archmage Modera, Antidonas, and even that spoiled, pampered sorry excuse of a prince Kael’Thas was there with him. The red dragon was in his Krasus guise, and since about ninety-five percent of the attendees didn’t know who he really was, it was decided that it would be best for him to sit with his colleagues.

     Still, he caught sight of her gaze and flashed the blonde a quick thumbs up.

     Alleria smiled in return before continuing to move her gaze throughout the room. People were still being seated, but the majority of the important ones had already found their places.

     Sylvanas and Vereesa had settled into their seats at the head table, placed to Alleria’s left side. Arator had a high chair set up beside her, but the toddler was too busy sleeping on Vereesa’s shoulder to use it.

     Immediately to the right of their group was the table for the Green Dragonflight and the Night Elves, who had worked closely in the Emerald Dream throughout Azeroth’s history. Ysera had been seated next to Tyrande Whisperwind, and the two were talking with each other quietly.

     To the left of their table was the Bronze Dragonflight representatives. Nozdormu seated in the middle. His prime consort, Soridormi, placed next to him. Anachronos, their son and the named heir, was on his father’s other side. In addition to the ‘royal family,’ a friendly agent of the dragonflight named Chromie was seated next to the Bronze queen. She had arrived in her preferred guise, a female gnome.

     Beyond that were numerous tables throughout the hall, each with one or more factions seated there. It was certainly the largest political gathering she’d ever seen, and the variation of representatives was astounding to her.

     Her musing was cut short by the sound of her son awakening from his impromptu nap, as he immediately decided that such a thing was absolutely unacceptable.

     Alleria chuckled and gestured for her youngest sister to hand over her fussy child, who leaned over Sylvanas to do so, “I think he might be a little upset.”

     “I’m sure he is,” the eldest sister sighed and adjusted her son, who laid his head against her shoulder and continued to cry.

     The noise caught the attention of some of the attendees, something that Alleria was painfully aware of as her son went several minutes without calming.

     “Do you mind if I try?” Alleria blinked and looked at Alexstrasza, who was watching with an indulgent smile, “I’ve been told I’m good with children.”

      A smirked crossed her lips, “I don’t think there’s a single person here who would argue the fact.” She handed her cranky offspring over, and Alexstrasza expertly settled the crying boy into her arms with more regality than should be possible. It took a few seconds, but Alleria watched as the Dragon Aspect patiently consoled her new step-son.

     Arator finally went silent with a quiet whine, the infant’s attention now focused on the red-haired woman currently holding him. There was a short moment of stillness, before it was shattered by a shrill laugh from the baby- his hands coming up to grab at the ruby strands of hair that fell within his reach.

     Alleria felt something akin to adoration arise in her heart from the sight. Despite how unorthodox the match had seemed at first, she would never stop being thankful for having someone who fully accepted her son. Arator’s status was something that had constantly tormented Alleria’s mind, but now it no longer needed to be a concern.

     From Alexstrasza’s other side, Tyranastrasz chuckled, “There’s no one better equipped on this planet to handle children than our queen, is there?”

     “I don’t think so,” Alleria responded, leaning over to tickle at her son’s belly. “Even I have trouble calming him when he’s cranky.”

     “It’s a fickle practice,” Alexstrasza adjusted the boy, allowing him to now sit in her lap instead of being held. She smiled down at the young one as he babbled up at her, “I believe he might be hungry.” She looked out at the settled guests, then nodded her head at a handmaiden behind them who rapidly disappeared through a door, “They’ll be bringing the food out now.”

     The Red Aspect relaxed against her chair, utterly content as she watched servants bust into the hall, depositing plates of food at each table. She looked sideways at Alleria, “Do you have a favorite meal?”

     “I…” Alleria had to think for moment, “I’m not actually sure.”

     “You’ve always liked the triple-berry pies Mother makes,” Sylvanas offered. “It’s the only thing food you’ve ever punched me over.”

     “Well you should know not to touch my leftovers,” the elder sister teased. She glanced back at Alexstrasza, “But my sister is right. That pie is the only ‘favorite meal’ I can think of.” The high-elf blushed, “Although I thinks it is more like a dessert than it is a meal.”

     “Truthfully I don’t see much difference,” the Dragon Queen spoke, her eyes gleamed with fond affection as she watched the child in her lap decide that her thumb was best used as a chew toy. “When you reach a certain age, a meal simply becomes whatever seems good at the moment.”

     Alleria sighed, “I suppose so.” She noticed her son chewing on the Life-Binder’s thumb, “Does that bother you?” She felt a ball of nerves come together in her stomach, the fear of accidentally irritating the living legend was far too real. “I can put him in his high-chair if you’d like.”

     The Aspect simply waved her concern off, “It is fine.” She shrugged, “It is not the first time a child has decided to use my hand as a teething base.” She laughed, “And it definitely won’t be the last.”

     Even though the statement was meant to be purely whimsical, Alleria couldn’t help but be reminded of certain agreements that had been made in the marriage pact.

     She was expected to complete all possible duties that were required of a consort, which Korialstrasz had explained could include overseeing ceremonies, helping to manage the daily issues of Wyrmrest, and receiving ambassadors from other races in Alexstrasza’s name.

     Most of the prospective jobs were rather simple things that Alleria did have some experience with- she was, after all, the first-born child of Lireesa Windrunner, who had fearlessly served as the Ranger-General of Quel-Thalas for countless years. She had been born into the world of politics, and knew most of the do’s and don’ts associated with it. (Even though she has punched a certain Prince in the face once or twice).

     However, it was the more _personal_ aspects of a Consort’s job that left her feeling incredibly nervous. Especially since the overall theme of what an Aspect’s consort was for had to do with the _next generation._

     Alleria could still remember the shocked look on Korialstrasz’s face when he had first brought up the topic. Kael’Thas and the Reds’ emissaries had told her next to nothing of it when they first went over the proposal, and Alleria had promptly shattered the glass cup she had been holding when the mage had brought up the topic of any future children she would be having with his Queen.

_“You…” Korialstrasz had quickly pushed the board game they had been playing aside, grabbing her hand and removing the large shard of glass that had lodged itself in her palm, “You didn’t know about the offspring clause?”_

_Alleria could only stare unbelievably at him, eyes wide with shock. Several seconds passed before her surprise faded, and a frown made its way onto her face, “My Prince_ **_so generously_ ** _left that part out.”_

_Korialstrasz had an uncertain look to his face at her response, softly he spoke,“You do not have to go through with the match if it does not meet your expectations.” He funneled healing energy into her hand, the small wound from the glass shard began to close and fade, “Alexstrasza would never force anyone into doing something unwanted.” The man tapped her freshly healed palm, “Especially if they’re meant to be her new consort.”_

_"It’s not that I don’t want more children,” Alleria sighed. “I’m just upset that I wasn’t notified sooner.” She groaned, “But it’s very well like the fool prince to do such a thing.”_

_“You don’t seem to like him very much,” Korialstrasz noticed, a smirk on his lips._

_“That’s because I don’t,” Alleria responded. She gripped the arm of her chair, thinking hard about the issue. “You know, truthfully I didn’t think I’d ever get married. After I became pregnant, the only honorable option was my son’s father.” She winced, “And that obviously wasn’t meant to be.”_

_“Quel-Thalas is quite…” He seemed to search for the right word, “...reserved when it comes to such things.” Korialstrasz continued, “However, the dragonflights don’t view such situations in the same way. The fact that you’ve birthed a healthy child is seen as a sign of abundant fertility by our people.” He bowed his head, “And with our birth rate falling, my Queen has been adamant about searching for other solutions.”_

_“What happened?” Alleria asked, leaning forward in her seat, “The Dragons were said to once be more numerous than the stars. What changed?”_

_“The War of the Ancients,” Korialstrasz pursed his lips. “The Black Dragonflight betrayed us, Neltharion, or Deathwing if you will, turned a great weapon against us.” He frowned, “Even thousands of years later, our numbers have never recovered.”_

_“And you believe half-breeds would solve this?” Alleria wondered, before another thought came into her mind, “Is it even possible in the first place? I’ve never heard of any half-dragons.”_

_“Our kind has been very withdrawn from the world since the War of the Ancients,” The older man replied. “Consorting with other species was rare. Relationships forming was even rarer.” He flexed his hand, “ "And then a few years ago, Alexstrasza received a surprise visitor from another dragonflight. They spoke privately for several hours, and when they emerged we learned that a half-blood had been born in Darnassus.”_

_"Darnassus?” Alleria cocked her head quizzingly, “The land of the Night Elves?”_

_“Correct,” He chuckled. “The only species that is perhaps more reclusive than we are.”_

_“Was the child…” Alleria hesitated, “Normal?”_

_“All things considered, yes.” Korialstrasz cupped his chin, “My Queen has visited her a few times. From what Alexstrasza tells me, she’s a happy and healthy eight year old girl.”_

_“Have you met her?”_

_He shook his head, “Her family is_ **_very_ ** _protective of her. It was agreed to keep things under lock and key, so that others wouldn’t become involved. Alexstrasza is the only person she’s met who isn’t a night elf or a member of the green dragon flight.”_

_“But regardless of all that,” Korialstrasz waved his hand dismissively. “Alexstrasza saw her birth as a sign. She has always been fond of the younger species on Azeroth, and began to consider whether or not our race’s future might be mixed in with their own.”_

_He inclined his head, “And it also serves a useful political purpose.”_

_“I know that all too well,” Alleria ruefully stated. “And when Kael’Thas made the proposal, it must have been the opportunity she was looking for.”_

_“It serves as both a cementing point for the Treaty and a chance to possibly solve one of our kind’s biggest issues,” Korialstrasz smiled indulgently. “It also doesn’t help that my Queen seems to love children more than life itself.”_

_Alleria snorted, “That’s a bold accusation to make of someone literally called the_ **_Life-Binder_ ** _!”_

_They laughed and continued to discuss the offspring situation for several minutes, before Alleria hesitantly thought to bring up another question she had._

_“I know enough about dragon anatomy to understand that the females cannot…” She seemed to struggle to find the right words, “...conceive children with other females the natural way.”_

_He raised an eyebrow, “So you wonder how the process will work in this arrangement?”_

_“Well it probably has to be through magical means,” Alleria chewed on her lip. “And as a Consort yourself, as well as a member of the Kirin Tor… you have to know what exactly the magical means is, right?”_

_“Oh,” Korialstrasz had a flash of understanding dance across his face. “You want to know which spell or potion will be used for you to conceive?”_

_Alleria nodded, and Korialstrasz appeared to carefully think over his words. After a few seconds of careful consideration, he began to speak, “Well, there are only a handful of potions and spells effective enough for Alexstrasza to use.”_

_He actually seemed a little nervous as he continued, “Unfortunately, none of them would allow you to conceive without... considerable physical contact between you two.”_

_“I do have a son, you know,” Alleria deadpanned. “I’m not a stranger to what ‘considerable physical contact’ means.”_

_“My apologies,” Korialstrasz looked a little sheepish. “I did not want to overwhelm you. I had thought the emissaries already explained all this.”_

_Alleria felt a bolt of regret, “Oh no, you don’t have to apologize.” She sighed and looked down, “I probably shouldn’t have asked so much, I mean you are one of Alexstrasza’s consorts- I don’t wish to push on something that might be upsetting for you.”_

_To her immediate surprise, he laughed._

_“Lady Windrunner, you will find that jealousy is an emotion that most consorts are unfamiliar with. There is no bad blood to be found,” He gracefully assured. “If you ever have any questions, do not be afraid to ask.”_

     Ever since then, Alleria had found herself to be truly grateful for Korialstrasz’s help. She’d asked for his aid several times, and not once did he disappoint. When everything about Wyrmrest had seemed so uncertain, he had been a welcome support in her life.

     Their friendship also greatly pleased Alexstrasza, as she had expressed relief at seeing Alleria easily connecting with someone who was so important to the Dragon Queen.

     The noise in the hall had significantly quieted down with the arrival of the food. Alleria had been abruptly pulled out of her musings by a servant setting her plate before her, the smell of the freshly cooked food causing her stomach to rumble in anticipation.

     “Someone’s hungry,” Sylvanas noticed, raising an eyebrow in her sister’s direction.

     Alleria playfully smacked her on the arm, “I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

     The two exchanged glares, which ended up dissolving into humorous smiles.

     Their attention was then pulled to the sound of Alexstrasza rising from her seat. She carefully slid Arator into his high chair, who immediately focused in on the specialized soft food that had been left for him. Then she moved back to her chair, but remained standing as she grasped her wine goblet.

     Everyone turned to watch as she raised her glass in a toast, “To new beginnings!”

     “To new beginnings!”

     Alexstrasza sat back down, while all around them people began to eagerly dig into their food.

     Alleria herself took a nice long sip of her wine, savoring the sweet flavor. She watched as Alexstrasza picked at her own plate, only half-interested in the meal as she discussed something with Tyranastrasz.

     She took another sip of her wine, before thoughtfully whispering to herself, “ _To new beginnings indeed_.”

* * *

     By the time everything was starting to die down, Alleria had already sworn at least three times to never slow dance again. She’d shared a customary first dance with Alexstrasza, danced with the each of the other consorts at least once, and had just enough time to share one with both of her sisters before the foreign representatives had swooped like vultures.

     Of course it hadn’t been all bad, her dance with Ysera had been nice enough, and the one with Tyrande had been pleasant. It was the humans who annoyed her the most, although she _had_ almost punched Kael’Thas in his smug face again during their dance.

     Nozdormu had requested a dance as well, and Alleria found that the Aspect of Time was actually pretty decent at waltzing.

     However, after what must have been her thirtieth dance, Alexstrasza noticed her distress and smoothly pulled her away from the crowd with an excuse of minding how late it had become.

     From there they sat at the head table while everyone else slowly trickled out. Once enough people had left, Alexstrasza’s handmaidens swept in around her and took her back to her room.

     Alleria had assured the handmaidens that she could take care of herself from here on, and they had graciously left her alone after that. She had just enough time to bathe in her connected bathroom, and the hot waters of the tub had done wonders to ease away the aches of her bones.

     Once she got out and dried off, Alleria ventured back into her room. The chill of the night air was inescapable, but the high-elf quickly wrapped herself up in a robe, and decided to settle down in the lounging chair beside the roaring fireplace.

     In the firelight, Alleria took the time to inspect the hand which received the mark. It was opposite her tattooed side, and still looked bare to the naked eye.

     However, she knew that observation to be false. The ranger could feel the faint pulsing of power just beneath her skin, and carefully she imagined it as a slight thread and _pulled._

     The result was instantaneous. The mark flared like lightning, it was as if a doorway had suddenly opened- all at once there was at least three different consciousness responding to her. Pride, surprise, happiness, and a general feel of acceptance all came rushing back to her; first and foremost, she could feel Alexstrasza’s presence, and the Dragon Aspect was definitely emanating pride like a lighthouse. Happiness was there too, but that was mostly coming off of Korialstrasz, who felt relieved to see the spell working without fault. The surprise came mostly from Tyranastrasz and the other two consorts, although their presence felt much fainter than the two Alleria was familiar with.

     Alleria winced and released her grip on the power, a pounding headache was quickly forming in her head. The ribbon mark was slowly fading from her skin, and for a moment her mind seemed to blink in and out of consciousness.

     A hand on her shoulder jolted the female out of her daze, and Alleria jumped from the couch in a panic. She reacted without thinking, spinning around to grab the the unfamiliar hand, and then using her body’s natural leverage to flip the intruder over the couch and onto the floor.

     Her trick with leverage worked a little _too_ well, as the momentum pulled Alleria herself down on top of a _very_ surprised Dragon Queen.

     “Oh!” her heart’s erratic thumping went calm as ice filled her veins, and the high-elf quickly crawled off her, “Forgive me, I… I…”

     She was still trying to catch her breath as Alexstrasza sat up and soothingly took hold of her hands, “There is no need to apologize Alleria.” She traced a finger over where the mark was, “The influx of magic can be quite overwhelming to those who are not used to it. I should have announced my presence before attempting to touch you.”

     “No, no,” Alleria took a deep breath. “I should have been more aware of my surroundings.” She smiled ruefully, “After all,  a surprised ranger is a dangerous ranger.”

     Alexstrasza chuckled and ran her fingers gently down the side of Alleria’s face, tracing the tattoo with tender care, “Dangerous indeed.”

     Alleria felt her eyes flutter shut at the soft touch, the warmth that was left behind in wake of each trace left the high-elf feeling as if she was in the presence of the Sunwell itself.

     The Aspect’s presence was intoxicating to be in. Every touch, every smile, every look- everything about her left Alleria wanting _more._

     With a soft yet shaky sigh, Alexstrasza pulled away and stood up. She smiled down at the dazed elf, and offered her hand, “As nice as the fire’s warmth is, I doubt it proper for us to stay on the ground all night.”

     Alleria laughed and grabbed hold of the offered appendage, rising to her feet with as much grace as she could muster, “I suppose you are right.”

     They settled on the couch and talked of trivial things. Alleria for the most part directed the conversation, and Alexstrasza seemed perfectly content with allowing her new consort to ask away to her heart’s content.

     But as it grew later into the evening, Alleria became increasingly aware of the fact that it was her _wedding night._  And it is common knowledge of what happens on someone’s wedding night.

     Alleria shuffled restlessly against Alexstrasza’s side, something the Queen picked up on.

     After several minutes of pointless conversation, she spoke up, “Are you nervous, my ranger?”

     Alleria noticed the firelight dancing over Alexstrasza’s face, casting shadows across her majestic features. The warmth returned, leaving the high-elf to uncomfortably clench her thighs, “In your presence, how could I not be?”

     “The last thing I want is for you to ever feel nervous around me,” she gently cupped Alleria’s face, her thumbs slowly moving over her cheekbones, “You are my consort.” The monarch pressed a soft kiss to her temple, “And I am yours to command.”

     There were many things Alleria could have said in that moment, countless paths she could have taken. But staring up into Alexstrasza’s eyes, and seeing all the love and acceptance that glowed within them, left only one option available to her mind.

     “Kiss me.”

     Their lips came together in a soft imitation of the one they had shared at the altar. However, while that one had ended relatively quickly, this one continued on- mouths moving together as hands settled on hips and shoulders.

     Through the thin silky material of Alexstrasza’s night dress, Alleria could feel the subtle tension of power that rested in her muscles. The high-elf gave an appreciative gasp as her partner’s mouth moved to her neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses up and down the exposed skin.

     One hand ventured up from the Queen’s shoulder to tangle into her fiery hair, while the other hesitantly moved downwards to her chest, the ranger’s fingers ghosting over her breast and caressing a hardened nub.

     The soft moan that followed had to be one of the most arousing things Alleria had ever heard, a whine escaping her throat as the hands on her hips tightened and she found herself pulled into her Queen’s lap.

     Alexstrasza paused the assault on her neck to sweetly nuzzle their faces together; they were panting, and a fine blush had spread across them both. When they pulled their heads apart, Alleria could see the dreamy look that painted the Dragon Queen’s expression, the utter _need_ that shined in her eyes.

     They came back together for another intense kiss, hands exploring with such tender care, bodies’ pressed tightly against each other.

     Alleria’s heart was hammering away in her chest, and her body was plagued with the growing pangs of fierce arousal.

     Alexstrasza let out a shaky laugh as they separated for air, pressing their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

     She made a pleased sound as Alleria’s hand grasped one of her horns, pulling her head to the side as the ranger pressed a series of kisses to the junction of her neck and shoulder. The sound gradually turned into a deep resonating rumble, leaving Alleria to realize with delight that Alexstrasza was _purring._

     Both hands trailed back down, resting on the Aspect’s shoulders. Alleria kissed her way back to Alexstrasza’s lips, and was promptly rewarded with another moan that sent a bolt of pleasure straight to that special place between her legs.

     The ache in her core caused her thighs to try and close, but found she could not due to the position they were in.

     The action caused Alexstrasza to break off the kiss, pulling back to look into Alleria’s eyes. There was a moment of silence, before the red-haired woman quietly spoke, “Is this what you want, my darling?”

     Alleria chuckled and pressed her hands over Alexstrasza’s chest; the strong beating of the dragon’s heart pulsed against her hands, and she closed her eyes contently as she felt the sensation chase away the earlier nerves.

     “Body and soul, remember?” Her voice was soft and trusting, but also stern- sounding more like the famed Ranger-Captain that she was. Alleria looked into those mesmerizing eyes, matching tender gazes with the Dragon Queen.

     The blonde pressed another kiss to Alexstrasza’s lips, her hands moving to caress the matriarch’s jawline with soft movements, which easily earned a noise of appreciation from the taller woman.

     Alleria ghosted her lips over to the shell of the Aspect’s ear. Her voice spoke with conviction, “I want this… I want _you_ …”

     As soon as the words left her mouth, did Alleria find herself being lifted off the lounging couch and swiftly carried to the bed.

     With all the grace that could be expected from the Life-Binder, they tumbled onto the mattress. Their lips mashed together almost sloppily, but there was still a practiced ease to the motion. Neither partner was new to intimacy, something that could be considered advantageous to the union.

     Alleria gave a small cry of surprise as she felt teeth lightly mark her skin. In retaliation, she grabbed hold of the Queen’s hair and tugged, earning a growl that sent shivers of pleasure right down her spine.

     Alexstrasza went still for a moment, before looking directly down at her. Her pupils were almost fully dilated, something that gave the monarch a lustfully primal appearance. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, before speaking with care, “My kind can be rough when we mate.” She sounded concerned, “If I hurt you or become too unruly, do not hesitate to tell me.” The Queen ran a finger down the side of her face, “I do not wish any harm to come to you, especially from myself.”

     “You won’t hurt me,” Alleria promised as she grabbed the hand that caressed her face, pressing a kiss to her delicate knuckles.

     Alexstrasza gently nuzzled her neck, before claiming the ranger’s lips once more. The Queen’s form had her pinned to the bed, their bodies pressed tightly against each other as Alleria writhed with need beneath her.

     She wanted, no _needed_ , more.

     Her thighs were spread apart by Alexstrasza’s hips as she settled down against her, leaving her lower half exposed to the cool air.

     Alleria whined and tried to arch her hips, eager to gain some friction where she needed it most. However, Alexstrasza was deliberately teasing her, pinning her hips down with her own and refusing to move.

     The cool material of the Queen’s gown pressing against her felt heavenly, but without movement it was not enough _._ All the elf could do was whimper, hands coming up to grasp Alexstrasza’s biceps, as she whispered a broken plea into the dragon’s ear, “ _Please…”_

     Her lover hummed against the skin of her shoulder, before leaning back so that she was kneeling. Alleria followed, the two never taking their eyes off each other. The Queen watched her with an all consuming gaze, “As if I could ever deny you…”

     With steady hands, Alexstrasza firmly grasped the knot of Alleria’s robe and untied the fabric, letting the item fall open.

     She felt her face grow hot as her body was exposed, feeling every bit like a shy maiden taking a lover for the first time.

     Yet she still found the courage to quickly grab Alexstrasza’s hands, stopping the woman from removing her gown.

     A red eyebrow was raised in amusement, and Alleria simply blushed in response, “It’s not fair for you to undress both of us.”

     “Truly unfair,” Alexstrasza murmured, bowing her head to press a kiss to her consort’s forehead.

     Alleria took advantage of the closeness to undo the ties that held the gown together, marveling at the Queen’s beauty as she slid the dress down to her hips. Her eyes went wide at the magnificent sight, yet when trying to speak, all she could manage was a shocked, “ _Wow…_ ”

     “Does my body surprise you?” Alexstrasza chuckled, momentarily adjusting herself to properly shimmy out of the gown.

     “Only by how perfect it is,” Alleria responded honestly. She looked up to meet her gaze, only to see burning eyes hungrily raking over her own semi-covered body.

     A small, yet primal, growl escaped the Dragon Queen, and Alleria nearly squealed as she was suddenly lifted into deceivingly strong arms.  

     Her legs wrapped around Alexstrasza’s waist as if by instinct, leaving her only a moment to balance herself before her spouse adjusted her hold to quickly remove the pesky robe from her body.

     Tossing the fabric aside with little care, they fell back onto the bed in a heap of limbs; mouths seeking their counterparts out, eagerly coming together with intense passion.

     Alleria did her best to reciprocate everything Alexstrasza did- every touch, every kiss, every little thing that managed to coax a pleasured moan from her lips, but she quickly realized they were on completely different levels.

     Alexstrasza seemed to know every little trick in the book, touching her body with the kind of  confidence that left Alleria teetering on the cusp of ecstasy.

     Meanwhile Alleria was barely able to keep up. Every touch burned pleasantly against her skin; every kiss added fuel to a fire that refused to be put out. Everything was far too intense for someone who was only used to the kind of intimacy that occurred between casual partners.

     Even her ill-fated romance with Turalyon, which had been her most serious up until her betrothal, could not compare to the feeling of simply being in Alexstrasza’s presence.

     “What are you thinking of, my darling?”

     Alleria knotted her hands into Alexstrasza’s hair, scratching against her scalp and enticing a deep drawn-out purr from her Queen. She grinned lazily at the rumbling sensation, “Just wondering what good acts I could have possibly done to deserve such an honor.”

     “My ranger,” Alexstrasza began to kiss her way down Alleria’s body. “You have _no idea_ just how important you really are.”

     Alleria went bright red when she realized just where Alexstrasza was heading. A burst of shyness, something she never would have felt back in Quel-Thalas, overcame her, “I… I…”

     A kiss was pressed lovingly to the inside of her thigh, before the Aspect looked up at her, “Do you wish for me to stop?”

     “Never,” Alleria breathed, squirming as her legs were carefully placed over each side of Alexstrasza’s shoulders. One hand shakily found it’s counterpart laying on her stomach, while the other tightly gripped the red sheets of the bed.

     The first press of a hot tongue against her aching core practically wiped all coherent thought from Alleria’s mind. Her head fell back against the pillows, her hand releasing its’ death grip on the silken sheets, coming up to cover her mouth and mask the wild gasp of ecstasy that forced its way out.

     Her hips moved eagerly, uncontrollably grinding against Alexstrasza’s mouth.

     The Dragon Aspect seemed unconcerned with the wild movements. She held Alleria’s waist in place with her free hand, and relentlessly continued her attack on the wet folds.

     Alleria practically screamed when her tongue narrowed in on her sensitive clit, the sensation was far more intense than anything she’d ever experienced.

     There was a fire raging within her, growing larger and larger with each passing second. She felt as though she was about to explode, as if Alexstrasza’s strong grip was the only thing keeping her from falling off that proverbial cliff- as if it was the only thing she could center herself on.

     She felt the warm hand of her lover lightly squeeze her own, never failing in her support. The marks on their arms glowed in tandem, leaving a presence of adoration to slink through Alleria’s mind.

     A moan escaped her as two fingers prodded her entrance, slowly sliding inside with no resistance. The combined sensations from the digits inside her and from the tongue pressed against her left the cord of building pleasure pulled tight, ready to break and come undone.

     It was hard to catch her breath, hard to control the undulating movements of her hips. It’d been so long since she’d known another person’s touch, since she’d been able to feel the ecstasy of release.

     Yet Alexstrasza was able to bring her to the breaking point with such ease- to unmake her and leave her utterly dependent on her divine touch. It was as if she knew her body better than herself, almost like she could sense each and every tender point.

     The fingers curled within her, pressing against a spot that left Alleria seeing stars. Her walls clenched down on the fingers in anticipation, and the ranger felt her back arch off the bed as a scream echoed through the room.

     Her sight went dark, the cord snapped, and Alleria was helpless against the wave of pleasure that washed over her.

     By the time her eyes refocused, Alexstrasza had moved to lay beside her- pulling the elf flush against her body, a sigh of contentment escaping the both of them.

     Alleria nuzzled her face into the crook of the Aspect’s neck. She was still shaking from the aftershocks, and her body _definitely_ felt a thousand times more receptive to touch than it should be.   

     But the warmth of Alexstrasza was all too relaxing, and a deep tiredness had emerged from within her, pulling her consciousness down towards the realm of slumber.

     Alleria tried to speak, to offer her service in taking care of her Queen’s own need.

     However, the Red Aspect would not have it.

     “Sleep now, my darling,” Alexstrasza pressed a gentle kiss to her swollen lips, pulling the covers up to encase them both. “You can deal with myself another time.”

     If it wasn’t for the overwhelming exhaustion creeping up on her, Alleria would have further argued the point. She was a woman who lived by the rules of push-and-pull, to give and receive. She didn’t think it fair for her to feel pleasure but not her spouse.

     Yet no matter how hard she insisted, it would end up being one battle she could not win.

     With a yawn, Alleria Windrunner slumped against the soft bed, Alexstrasza’s warm presence lulling her closer to rest- feeling content with being held by the arms of the Life-Binder, Alleria easily slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

     “Everything seems to be coming along better than even I could have predicted,” Nozdormu took careful sips of his wine, bronze eyes ventured between the members of their small gathering.

     “You knew exactly what would happen,” Ysera lounged across her seat, her eyes were alert- a rare sight for even those who knew her best. “I do not know why you pretend to be surprised.”

     “Time has many pathways,” the Lord of the Bronze Dragonflight responded.

     “While the philosophical banter between you two is as interesting as ever...” Tyranastrasz spoke softly but with respect. “I believe the matter at hand is more important.”

     “It’s her,” Korialstrasz insisted. “I spent days with her in Silvermoon. They’re identical.”

     “We know it’s her,” Ysera’s voice calmed them, the callings of the Emerald Dream that mixed with her words caused any existing irritation to be chased from their mind. “We just have to be sure the right events occur from here on out.”

     “Which will not be hard,” the gnome that popped up behind Nozdormu startled nearly all of them, besides the Aspect of Time of course. “As my Lord has said, everything is progressing as needed. As long as everyone stays true to what they must do, all will be fine.”

     “It’s not our job that will be the hard one,” Tyranastrasz rumbled.

     “Yes, because I suppose that would be mine.”

     All turned to watch as Alexstrasza entered the study. She was wearing her nightgown, with an extra robe worn over it. It was late after all, and the night brought a terrible chill with it.

     “I take it Lady Windrunner is asleep?” Her oldest consort asked.

     “Out like a light,” Alexstrasza responded, pressing a kiss to his cheek in greeting.

     “Geez, I wonder _why_ ,” Chromie’s snickering comment earned her a quick flick on the forehead from the Red Aspect, “ _OW!_ Ok, _ok_ , sorry Allie.”

     They all chuckled as the small bronze dragon rubbed the red spot on her head, and Alexstrasza pressed a quick kiss to Korialstrasz’s face as well, “I take it we are discussing the newest consort?”

     “Of course,” Ysera propped her head up on her hand.

     Nozdormu entwined his fingers in front of his face, a deep methodical expression overtaking him, “It seems that things are falling into place.” He looked at Alexstrasza, “I know you aren’t on the best of terms with Kaliastrasza, but I would suggest bringing her to Wyrmrest.”

     “You mean Kalia isn’t on the best terms with _me_ ,” the Queen stared at the ground, clearly unhappy to say that. “I haven’t heard or seen anything of her since Selene’s birth, and she’s made it quite clear that she desires nothing to do with me.”

     “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t _try_.”

     “Malfurion told me that she may have been spotted south of Nordrassil,” Ysera yawned. “I would suggest starting there.”

     “I think it’s best if we allow her to return on her own time,” Korialstrasz stated. “If she doesn’t want to be found, we won’t find her.” He held his hands up imploringly, “Besides, news of what’s happened will travel far and wide. I have no doubt that she’ll hear of Alleria and decided to come back on her own.”

     There were murmurs of agreement to his words, closing the particular matter for the time being.

     A few moments of tense quiet passed, before more conversation broke out between the gathered individuals. Alexstrasza, however, chewed on her lip and remained silent as she mulled over all that had happened, feeling a bizarre mixture of hope and dread churning within her.

     If everything went as planned, the heartbreak that she had endured all those years ago would not have to be repeated. But if it didn’t- if everything they’ve done has been for naught….

     The Life-Binder clenched her fist and banished the negative thought from her mind. Everything would be fine- it _had_ to be. They’ve done so much to prepare, so much effort put in for this.

     If there was one thing Alexstrasza knew for certain, it was that she would _not_  fail again

 

 


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria begins to adjust to life at Wyrmrest, and faces the other matter of her new position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! :D  
> Ok so, I'm hoping to update once a week. Most chapters will be around this length, but every now and then there will be a Goliath like the first one.  
> Hope you all like it! The next few chapters might be moving a little slow, but I hope to get the plot chugging along by the fourth one.  
> Please excuse any typos, I try to proof read......... but I suck so bare with me.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft.

   In the few weeks following the wedding, Alleria quickly found herself falling into a working rhythm at Wyrmrest.  

   For the first week, Alexstrasza went out of her way to spend every night within Alleria’s chambers; lavishing attention onto her newest consort had evidently become one of her favorite past times. But following the seventh day, as according to tradition, the Dragon Queen had settled into her previous pattern of spending at least one night a week with each consort.

   She quickly grew used to the pattern. Sometimes it could be lonely, especially when the homesickness flared it’s ugly head inside her, but her son’s presence was a welcome beacon of light. Back in Quel-Thalas, her duties to the Farstriders had severely limited the amount of time she spent with her young child following the end of her maternity leave, and any days she did have available were usually spent journeying to Dalaran for visitation time with Turalyon. Even though the human almost always ended up canceling five minutes beforehand.

   The thought left a sour taste in her mouth. It hurt Alleria to see the divide growing between her son and his father. Arator was smart for his age, very much so, and there had been times when she’d found herself caught off-guard by how upset he’d get when it became apparent that his father would not be able to see him.

   Luckily, his obsession with the dragons that inhabited Wyrmrest seemed to chase all unhappy thoughts from his young mind. Alleria often spent hours every day sitting on her balcony with Arator, who would laugh and clap happily at all the young drakes who seemed only too happy to perform elaborate tricks for the squealing child.

   Although Alexstrasza had offered to gift Alleria several around-the-clock attendants, the high-elf  stubbornly refused. Years in the military had created a mindset within her that was comfortable with doing things herself. Cleaning, dressing, even just walking the grounds alone was a sign of her independence. And that was something Alleria was not willing to give up, even if it would please her draconian queen. Mostly, the attendants were only used when she needed someone to watch her child, and even that was rare.

   Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner was trickier to maneuver, especially considering that fact that actual use of the dining hall was evidently a rare occurrence- saved for instances such as the ceremony that had took place nearly a month earlier.

   Most of the dragons preferred the thrill of the hunt, and only needed to feed once a week. The younger ones required more subsistence as they grew, but even that was overseen by the adults that guarded them.

   A small kitchen staff was kept permanently in order to prepare meals for any ambassadors or champions who stayed long enough to need food, but Alleria found that they were ill-prepared to offer any varieties of food beyond the regular stew and cooked meat.

   The staff that had been hired for the ceremony was diverse and well-versed in different cuisine, but they were temporary, and every day that passed left Alleria yearning more and more for something different than the bland meals that had been prepared for her and her son.

   It was that yearning feeling that lead to Alleria seeking out Lord Afrasastrasz, eager to request a variety of exotic ingredients she could use to personally prepare some of her favorite Thalassian dishes.

   The halls of Wyrmrest were large and cold, even with the numerous torches that dotted the walls, there was an inescapable chill that never failed to penetrate her bones.

   Afrasastrasz was in none of the usual places Alleria was used to seeing him, and the elf quickly flagged down a passing guard, “Have you seen where Lord Afrasastrasz has gone?”

   The guard pointed upwards, “He’s gone to speak with our Queen.”

   “At the top level?”

   “Yes, my lady.”

   Alleria nodded and gestured for the guard to continue on, before turning towards the stairwell and making her way up the ancient steps.

   The peak of the Temple opened up as she reached the top, the vaulted ceiling was as breathtaking as ever, and the open walls offered views that spread for miles around.

   As promised, Afrasastrasz was located by Alexstrasza’s side, and the overseer of Wyrmrest was speaking with both the Queen and her prime consort. Tyranastrasz was looking over a large piece of parchment with a frown etched deeply onto his face, and whatever news it carried seemed to have a similar effect on Alexstrasza, who also carried a frown upon her lips.

   All three turned to face her as she hesitantly approached; seeing the upset expressions they wore caused Alleria to want to turn tail and retreat back down to the lower levels, but she’d come all the way up there, and they didn’t take any action to turn her away.

   “My ranger,” Alexstrasza was the first to greet her, her face morphed into one of surprise as she gently pressed a kiss to her mouth. “What cause has allowed you to grace us with your presence?”

   “I uh…” Alleria felt her mind going blank. There was an audible heaviness in the air, even as the other two dragons attempted to cover up their previous despair, “I just wanted to speak with Afrasastrasz about the next food shipment. I have a list of some ingredients from Quel-Thalas that I wish to have brought here.”

   Tyranastrasz chuckled lowly, the aged dragon shot a slightly smug look towards their Queen before smiling at Alleria, “I suppose the kitchen is not as tasteful as you are used to.”

   Alleria grinned back, “I’m afraid so. Anything not cooked directly in the Sunwell is considered tasteless to my people.”

   “While the Sunwell may be a little out of budget,” Afrasastrasz held out his hand. “I’d be happy to add whatever ingredients you desire to our next shipment.”

   “That would be most appreciated, sir,” Alleria pulled the folded list from her pocket, handing it to the overseer with a grateful look.

   Lord Afrasastrasz quickly bowed and made his escape, leaving Alleria to stand awkwardly in the other two’s presence. The heavy feeling from before still floated through the air, and she could see how mournful the two were trying not to appear.

   “Is…” Alleria hesitated, wondering if it was even her place to ask, “Is something wrong?”

   Alexstrasza and Tyranastrasz shared a look, before the dragon Queen sighed and gestured to the paper in her prime consort’s hands, “It’s the report on the newest hatchlings…” The Aspect looked so unhappy, “Not many of the eggs hatched, and out of those that did…”

   She struggled with the words, her glowing eyes burning with anguish. Alleria felt her heart clench painfully at the sight, and reached out to place a hand on her arm.

   Tyranastrasz followed suit, gently squeezing the Life-Binder’s shoulder while completing the sentence that eluded her, “Only two out of nine survived, and even they are reported to be alarmingly ill.”

   Alleria felt her face drain of blood, “That’s…..horrible…”

   Alexstrasza placed a hand over her eyes, “It’s been happening for a while now. The numbers of clutches laid have fallen, the number of viable hatchlings with it.” Her voice shook, “But these past few years have been particularly troublesome. The fertility rate of the Dragonflights has fallen drastically, and whatever has caused this shows no signs of letting up.”

   Alleria shuffled on her feet, “I… I didn’t realize it was this bad.”

   “In our isolation, we’ve kept the matter strictly under lock and key. For most of its existence, the population decrease was hardly noticeable,” Tyranastrasz explained. “But the sharp drop from these last few years have left us with little options.”

   “Such talk is not something you should concern yourself with, my dear,” Alexstrasza waved away the somber tone.

   “I’m pretty sure I lost all plausible deniability the moment I became a consort,” Alleria bowed her head. “If there’s ever anything I can do to help, I will not hesitate.”

   There was a brief moment of silence, before a hand settled on her shoulder. Alleria looked up to see Alexstrasza smiling down at her, the shine of unshed tears apparent in her eyes, “My ranger, you continue to serve as a beacon of hope for all to see.”

   Alleria blushed, “I don’t know about that-”

   “My Queen speaks the truth,” Tyranastrasz interrupted her rising self-doubt. “With every passing day, we continue to see more and more of the famed Ranger-Captain who captured the heart of her country.”

   Said Ranger-Captain groaned and rubbed her red face, “If I was more like my arrogant countrymen, the constant praise you two love to sing might work to do more besides just embarrass me.”

   The resounding laughs that arose from within the two mighty Dragons before her almost had Alleria crossing her arms and pouting like a toddler.

   Almost…

   After they had enough of a laugh at her expense, Alexstrasza excused herself- pressing a kiss to Tyranastrasz’s cheek and one to Alleria’s forehead, “As much as your delightful company warms my soul, I must personally travel to the Ruby Sanctum and see to the surviving hatchlings.”

   She inclined her head towards her prime consort, “Until I return, I trust you will oversee any important matters?”

   Tyranastrasz offered a slight grin, “As I always do, my Queen.”

   Alexstrasza turned towards Alleria, “As for you, the representatives from Quel-Thalas will be visiting tomorrow to go over a new trade agreement. I can think of no better person to receive them in the name of the Red Dragonflight.”

   A smirk crossed her face, her blue eyes lighting up at the news, “As you wish, my Queen.”

   Alexstrasza smiled lavishly, before stepping back and sending a meaningful look towards her oldest consort, “When I return, make sure the _necessary_ documents are assembled.” She nodded her head back at Alleria, “It’s fast approaching time for us to go over the _other_ matter of our match.”

   Thoughts of the _other matter_ had Alleria swallowing a thick ball of nerves, but instead of allowing her unsteadiness to show, she merely offered a small smile in response, “Very well.”

   With all that said, Alexstrasza offered a brief farewell, before walking to the nearest edge and stepping off the edge. Less than a second later, the roar of her massive draconic form stormed through the temple, and Alleria felt a shudder travel down her spine as the sound of a hundred other dragons roaring in response arose from all around her.

   Tyranastrasz placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of the slightly mystified mindset she was in, “The call of Alexstrasza never fails to rile up the hearts of our people. It’s truly incredible to hear, even for one as old as me.”

   “I’m sure you’re not that old,” Alleria teased, taking his offered arm as they made their way back down the stairs. “But then again, your life spans would put even elves to shame.”

   “High-elves perhaps,” Tyranastrasz mused. “But the Kaldorei are nearly as ancient as our kind.”

   “True,” Alleria agreed, before a thought popped into her head. “I actually had a question about the relationship between the Kaldorei and the Green Dragonflight. They’ve kept close together from what I could tell, even though the other flights all tried to isolate themselves. Why?”

   “Ysera has always favored the Kaldorei, especially those who follow in the teachings of Cenarius.”

   “The druids?” Alleria blinked, “Why them?”

   “Ysera and Cenarius have a very close relationship so to say,” Tyranastrasz explained. “She’s often been called his adoptive mother, and I dare say that it’s an accurate description. Back during the War of the Ancients, she was a powerful supporter of the Night-Elf resistance, and continues to offer her aid to their leaders to this very day.”

   “Tyrande Whisperwind, right?”

   He chuckled, “She’s certainly one of them. But there’s also her lover, Malfurion Stormrage.”

   Alleria frowned, the name sounded familiar, “I’ve heard of him before. Was he at the ceremony?”

   “I’m afraid not,” he said. “For the most part, Malfurion Stormrage has spent these last millennia within the Emerald Dream.”

   “Oh,” Alleria blinked, before letting out a small laugh. “I’m sure Tyrande must be _thrilled_ with that.”

* * *

   The rest of the day passed in a blur, followed by the next day, and the day after that.

   Her meeting with the representatives from Quel-Thalas had been productive enough, even though they seemed somewhat disappointed to hear that the Dragon Queen was unavailable.

   Alleria took special glee from their dejected faces; she remembered well-enough how these very same emissaries had once sneered and mocked her son’s existence when news first broke that Alleria Windrunner had a half-blood child.

   Now, due to her new status as a Consort, Alleria held more power than these diplomats could ever hope to wield- something that they had been all too aware of.

   As a result, she had been able to make considerable advances regarding the new trade deals, something that had greatly pleased the Red Dragon representatives who attended alongside her.

   Most of the residents of Wyrmrest had grown used to her presence. The youngest generations absolutely loved her, and she’d spent many hours just watching her son explore the Ruby Sacrum with the younger whelplings that still resided there. By the time they tired themselves out, Alleria would usually stretch out in the grass and allow the little ones to curl up around her.

   Already, Alleria counted no less than five occurrences where she’d awaken from a nap just to find at-least a dozen small whelplings blanketing her, all of them purring away in their sleep. It never failed to bring a smile to Alexstrasza’s face whenever the Aspect happened upon them, but then again, practically everything Alleria did would cause a smile to bless her Queen’s face.

   Just thinking about the regal woman never failed to cause Alleria’s heart to skip a beat, and on the third day of her absence, the high-elf plainly realized just how much she truly missed her new wife.

   Throughout the last few weeks, Alexstrasza had been a constant presence in her life. She spent two nights a week with her, and even on the days where her attention was due to another consort, it wasn’t uncommon for the red-haired woman to pop in for a few hours during the day to spend time with Alleria and Arator.

   Her son absolutely adored the ground Alexstrasza walked on. Every time he saw the Aspect, his little blue eyes would light up like fireworks and he often shrieked with glee before making a beeline towards her.

   Alleria could hardly contain the feeling of adoration that overcame her whenever she watched Alexstrasza lift Arator into her arms, that damn indulgent smile that appeared on her lips as she listened to the toddler squeal and gibber to her about his day never failed to bring up that all-too-familiar warm feeling within Alleria’s chest.

   It was a dangerous game for Alleria to play. She’d expected several things would occur as a result of this match, but _falling in love_ was never one of them.

   And then there was the problem with the other consorts. Korialstrasz and Tyranastrasz didn’t bother her at all, in fact she really did enjoy their company. They were her closest friends in the Temple, and she never felt out of place or unimportant when she was with them.

   But the other two were harder to crack. Alleria mostly avoided them, since they seemed to have decided that she was barely worth their attention. She’d only really interacted with them at the reception, when she shared a tense dance with each. Beyond that, there had barely been any contact since.

   A part of her wondered if they resented the fact that their Queen had taken a new consort. It was no secret that Alexstrasza spent most of her time with either Alleria or Korialstrasz, who portaled in from Dalaran once or twice a week. Usually, every week she spent two nights with each of her newer consorts, followed by the three remaining nights being split between Tyranastrasz and the other two.

   It was well-known that Korialstrasz was considered to be the ‘most beloved’ of Alexstrasza’s consorts, but Alleria was not deaf to the emerging whispers regarding her own position. How they all gossiped of the similarities, how they all wondered if she was becoming the new ‘favorite.’

   Alleria would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy Alexstrasza’s attention. It was nice to see the beautiful smiles that the Dragon Queen constantly threw her way, to feel the safety and security of being held in her arms. But hardly anything could compare to the fire that flared to life within her every time Alexstrasza stared at her with such _wanting_ desire, how some nights she spent countless hours worshipping every inch of Alleria’s body.

   But Alleria had the feeling that Alexstrasza’s excessive attention towards her was causing resentment to form from the other two, and that was something she definitely didn’t want to deal with.

   Her musings was interrupted by a knock at her door, which echoed around her silent chambers.

   Arator was sleeping in his room, the toddler easily went down for his mid-day nap, and Alleria had been relieved for the peace and quiet.

   She stood up from the plush chair, abandoning the warm area around the fire as she moved to open the door. Calling out might awaken Arator, and the toddler’s wrathful wails was definitely something her tired-self couldn’t handle at the moment.

   “Oh,” Alleria blinked as she pulled open the door. “Korialstrasz? I thought you weren’t coming back again this week?”

   “Alexstrasza’s due to return any minute,” Korialstrasz mimed finger-guns. “And the mage was called to deal with the _other matter._ ”

   Alleria’s jaw practically dropped to the ground, “Wait, we’re discussing this _now?”_

   He rubbed at the back of his neck, “Well something’s happened. It may prove useful in helping you to conceive.”

   The plain language in discussing her future pregnancy often caused her to wince, but she was gradually getting used to the speech patterns of those around her.

   “Alright, alright,” she gestured towards the door to Arator’s room. “Let me get someone to watch him first.”

   “We’re meeting in the Queen’s study,” Korialstrasz informed her. “Head straight over there once you’re done.”

   Alleria watched as he made his way back down the hall, seemingly lost in thought, before shaking herself out of it and retreating back into her room.

   It only took a few minutes to flag down an attendant, and it took even less time to make her way to the study.

   Inside, they were already waiting for her. Tyranastrasz and Korialstrasz were hovering over the desk, looking at various pieces of paper scattered across its’ surface. But Alexstrasza had evidently been anticipating her arrival, since the red matriarch had jumped to her feet the moment Alleria entered the room.

   “Alleria!” An excited grin immediately spread across the dragon’s face, and she quickly closed the distance between them, gently cupping her newest consort’s face with careful hands, “My dearest heart, how I’ve _missed_ you.”

   A hot blush came over her face, “It was only three days, my Queen.”

   “Three days too long.”

   “I-”

   Whatever she had been planning on saying was cut off by the press of soft lips against her own, effectively cutting off her train of thought and sending her into a daze. Alexstrasza kissed her with a fierce passion, effectively robbing the air from her lungs.

   She pulled away and nuzzled her nose into Alleria’s hair, a light purr emanating from within her chest.

   Alleria blinked at the surprising affectionate behavior. It wasn’t as if Alexstrasza didn’t show affection, but the degree to which she went stumped the high-elf. Her eyes went sideways to where the other two were watching, a knowing gleam sparkling in their eyes, “What’s going on?”

   “The change in season and the time spent with the surviving hatchlings has triggered a hormonal response,” Tyranastrasz, ever the scholar, proceeded to explain. “With the available spells and potions, we believe this may prove to be vital opportunity for our Queen and yourself to quickly and safely create a child.”

   “Uh,” Alleria looked nervously up at her. “What _kind_ of hormonal response exactly?”

   A low, sultry chuckle escaped from Alexstrasza’s lips, the kind that usually sent shivers down her spine- the kind that usually was reserved for more _private_ settings, “My dear, can you not guess?”

   Alleria glanced up and suddenly realized how flushed Alexstrasza looked; her cheeks held a light blush and it traveled all the way down to her collar bone. But her eyes…

   There was no mistaking the pure unadulterated _need_ that shone there- the hunger in her sight that appeared everytime Alexstrasza came to her bed.

   She took a step back, but kept her hands on the Aspect’s arms. A vague sense of recollection came to mind, something she remembered hearing about when the emissaries were still briefing her on draconic culture in Silvermoon, “Are… _are you in heat_?”

   That damning smirk provided all the answer she needed.

   “Well, that’s a exceedingly simple name for it,” Korialstrasz picked up a piece of paper, looking over the contents of the text. “But you are right Alleria. Our gracious monarch is indeed coming into heat.”

   “But… but… I thought mating season wasn’t until spring?”

   “Being in season and being in heat are two different things, my dear,” Alexstrasza tucked some of her blonde hair behind the pointed ear. “While they’re certainly similar, the differing effects are quite noticeable.”

   “Heat is a small period of increased fertility, usually characterized by increased body temperature, sensitivity to touch, and clinginess,” Tyranastrasz spoke softly, eyes watching to make sure she comprehended his words. “However, our mating season is far more intense. It carries most of the same symptoms, only it is a thousandfold more. It brings out the most primal of our senses, and can last for weeks, if not months, at a time. Most of our kind tends to hide away with their mates during this, but only about a third of the flights are affected each year.”

   “Plus, if our adoring Queen was affected by the mating season,” Korialstrasz chipped in. “We would feel it through the bond.” He looked pensive for a moment, “We’d probably also have to send you back to Quel-Thalas for the duration of the event. If only to prevent any accidents from occuring.”

   “You doubt my self-control when handling her?” Alexstrasza raised a delicate eyebrow in his direction.

   The two male consorts shared a look before turning to give her a long-suffering stare in return.

   Alexstrasza huffed and exhaled out through her nose sharply, “Ok _fine_. You have a point.”

   “What?” Alleria kept looking between the three, trying to figure out what type of nonverbal conversation just happened, “Why would I be sent away? What’s wrong with your self-control?”

   “A dragon in season is not a dragon on a normal day,” Alexstrasza sighed. “I told you once that dragons are much rougher during lovemaking than younger races are. That vastly increases when we are in season; perhaps, if you were a dragon, that might be manageable.” She traced a finger along her jawline, “However, even for a species as resilient as the Queldorei, the risk that I may gravely hurt you in the heat of passion is simply far too high. It is best for you to stay beyond my reach when I am in such a state.”

   “Oh,” Alleria nodded her head, then grabbed the hand that caressed her face, pressing a kiss to the thin fingers. “I can understand that.”

   “Luckily for us,” Korialstrasz handed the paper over to Alexstrasza. “A dragon’s heat does not carry the same risks.”

   Ruby eyes raked over the contents of the page. Her free arm curled around Alleria’s lower back, pulling the ranger flush against her side. From her position, she was able to catch a glimpse of the writing.

   “A potion?”

   “The most effective one I was able to find,” Korialstrasz scratched his chin. “There are others I have available, but this one is practically a pregnancy guarantee. Based off what I heard, it has an amazing success rate.”

   “How amazing is that success rate?” Alleria took the paper from her royal spouse, looking over the words.

   Tyranastrasz picked up another paper, inspecting whatever was written upon it. He nodded to himself, before handing it over to her.

   Alleria quickly read over the numbers, her heart skipped a beat at the information. A feeling of anticipation balled together in her chest, her brain was swimming with emotions from the revelation.

   "Is… is this right?”

   “I requested it from Archmage Antonidas himself,” Korialstrasz confirmed. “It’s the only fertility potion to ever reach that level.”

   “I can see why,” Alleria breathed, handing the paper back to him with a wide gaze. The potion possessed a _one-hundred percent_ success rate, leaving no room for error. Her heart pounded in her chest, a emotion-filled laugh shakily escaped her. She reached up and pulled Alexstrasza down, pressing their foreheads together as she threaded her fingers behind the red-haired woman’s. She was nervous, yes. But now there was another feeling bubbling beneath her skin.

   Excitement? Joy? Happiness? What it was, she didn’t know.

   Yet, she could hardly bring herself to care too much. A smile had stretched across her face, and her mind was only focused on one thing.

   Soon, _very soon_ , she would be with child again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic babies motherfuckers >:)


	3. Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria faces the next part of her journey, and an alarming discovery is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late update! I'm still getting back into the grove of things with the semester starting, but I'll try to have the next one out sooner.  
> Anyway, I was dealing with some really bad writer's block and some of the scenes are really half-assed, please don't hate me.  
> There will be a little bit of sensitive talk regarding stillborn births and miscarriages, but I tried not to make it very graphic, so hopefully it's not too bad if that sort of thing bothers you.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft.

Night had fallen far too quickly for Alleria. Her home had long, sunny days practically year-round. But the lands of the Dragonblight, securely located in the northernmost continent, experienced dreadfully short amounts of sunlight during the winter season.

It left a permanent chill in her bones, one that had her constantly hanging around her fireplace when she wasn’t needed elsewhere.

Arator had long since fell asleep for the night, his connected room had been enchanted to keep a stable temperature, mostly to ensure his tiny body was kept warm. Alleria had refused to have those installed in her own room, something that the high-elf seemed to regret more and more with each passing day.

But at the moment, the cold didn’t bother her at all, and it definitely had something to do with the slender form that was currently cuddled up to her.

Alexstrasza had made herself at home right in Alleria’s chambers as soon as the meeting had concluded. The Life-Binder had carried her bridal-style all the way back to her room, and Alleria had stubbornly ignored the stares and giggles from those who they passed in the hall.

The attendant keeping an eye on Arator had left with a red-hot face almost as soon as Alexstrasza entered the room. Apparently, other members of the flight could smell the pheromones she was exerting, and it didn’t take a lot of thinking for any of them to understand that Alleria was probably about to get jumped by a _very_ needy Queen of the Dragons.

Yet, still Alleria found herself surprised. Instead of what she thought was about to be a very physical encounter, Alexstrasza had been content to spread herself out on the lounge by the fireplace- laying her head on Alleria’s chest and gradually causing a rumbling sensation to vibrate throughout their bodies’ as she began to purr in contentment.

They had only been disturbed by Arator, who escaped his crib and made his way into her room as they lay basking in each other’s presence.

Alexstrasza had smiled and adjusted more to Alleria’s side, allowing the toddler enough room to crawl up onto his mother’s stomach. From there he made himself comfortable, cuddling up to his step-mother’s side while resting his small head on his mom’s shoulder. For several hours after that, he drank up their attention- giggling at the tickling touches from Alleria, watching with delight as Alexstrasza created colorful lights to dance across the walls, or telling them another one of his amazing stories about the small dragons he’d played with earlier in the day.

Of course, he could only talk in simple sentences mixed with gibberish, but still they listened to every word as if his story was as vital as water.

By the time the young one had tired himself out, dinner had just been delivered. Along with it came a small box held carefully by a nervous looking attendant. Alleria didn’t need to look inside to know that the contents of said box were the necessary equipment needed for what was to happen tonight.

Alleria made sure her sleepy child ate enough to fill his belly, before Alexstrasza had taken him back to his room to be put down for the night. It would only take a few minutes for the little one to fall into a deep slumber, and that left the ranger with only a short amount of time to change into one of the red silky nightgowns that she had stolen from her wife’s wardrobe.

Not that Alexstrasza minded, of course. Alleria had quickly realized that the Life-Binder rather enjoyed seeing her dressed up in her robes, which inspired the blonde to use said tactic whenever she desired attention. And, as expected, it never failed to perform wonderfully.

The moment the Red Aspect walked back into the room, her eyes immediately flashed with intrigue, her lips morphing into a smirk.

“Why don’t you look _ravishing_.”

Alleria leaned against one of the bedposts, her shoulders coming up in a shrug as she played coy, “I’m not entirely sure about that.”

“But how could you not be?” Alexstrasza moved before her, fingers idly running over the exposed skin of Alleria’s pale neck. She leaned down, pressing soft lips carefully to her pulse point.

Alleria could feel a shudder run through her entire body, leaving behind a distinct warmth everywhere it spread. Her hands came up to rest on her partner’s shoulders, a small mewling sound escaping from her trembling mouth as Alexstrasza pulled her close.

The quiet strength that her Queen held her with left behind a general sense of comfort and security. As a ranger, Alleria was used to taking her safety into her own hands, but here in Wyrmrest she didn’t have that worry.

After a few moments, Alexstrasza pulled back. There was a full blown blush on her face, her eyes glistening with lust. She looked hungrily at Alleria, something that sent a sharp bolt of arousal straight between her legs.

The way those red eyes stared at her was intense. It left her feeling bare and exposed, yet also desired and wanted.

For Alleria, it was hard to explain exactly why that was. Alexstrasza was always gentle with her, even in the midst of passion, when the primal urges overtook her, she still retained excellent control.

Perhaps it was the energy of the Titans that resided within her. The sensitive senses of her high-elven body never failed to detect the power that thrummed underneath Alexstrasza’s skin, every time they touched she felt its’ presence. It also didn’t help that she could literally see it glowing in those ruby eyes, burning brighter than fire.

“What’s on your mind?” Alexstrasza asked, cupping her face lovingly with both hands.

“Nothing important,” Alleria said, before looking sideways at the box left by the lounge.

Her wife’s eyes followed her line of sight, “Are you nervous?”

“No,” her answer came without hesitation. “I only wonder how it will work.”

“Hmm,” Alexstrasza nuzzled the top of her head, burying her face into the blonde locks. She inhaled deeply, seemingly enjoying the scent of her hair, before moving back and retrieving the box.

Alleria watched as she pulled a cup, paint, and the potion vial itself from the box before tossing it aside.

“What’s the paint for?”

“It’s colored with arcane-treated ink,” Alexstrasza explained. “Made to absorb great charges of energy from whoever wears it.”

“Like my tattoo,” Alleria realized.

“Yes,” the Aspect chuckled. “Only this can be washed off once it has served its purpose.”

“Am I meant to wear it?” Alleria asked, taking the small jar from her spouse’s hand.

The Dragon Queen nodded, “It will absorb the surge of arcane energy that the potion will induce within your body.”

“I already have my tattoo,” Alleria said. “Would that not be enough?”

“The power of the Titans runs through my veins,” Alexstrasza smiled ruefully. “And the potion requires my blood in order to be complete. Even with the arcane-ink used in your tattoo, there still runs the chance that it will not be enough to absorb the energy that will run rampant throughout your body.” She brushed back a strand of golden hair, “Your species is extremely sensitive to the arcane. I will not risk overexposure occurring to you.”

Alleria gave a half-hearted shrug, the explanation was one she had heard before, “I understand.”

Alexstrasza took the jar back, setting it on the bedside table. She looked back towards Alleria, a smirk on her lips, “I’m afraid you’ll have to remove that gown for this.”

“Yes, I’m sure that must be terribly disappointing for you,” Alleria teased, before pulling at the straps and letting the fabric fall and pool at her feet.

All the Aspect could do is stare, watching with appreciative eyes as Alleria climbed onto the bed and laid herself against the pillows.

The first week of their union had been characterized by the ranger being largely hesitant in the bedroom. Alexstrasza had not been shy in taking the lead, but it also hadn’t taken long for Alleria to grow more comfortable and regain her characteristic confidence.

Something that was currently on full display.

“Join me?” Alleria held out one hand towards her lover, “Or will you have me beg?”

The red haired beauty chuckled and climbed onto the plush mattress. Her eyes devoured the sight that was presented before her, and her warm hands quickly made themselves busy- gliding over the exposed skin of her consort.

They melted against each other, mouths connecting and hearts pounding as the desire burned to life within their stomachs.’

Alleria made quick work of Alexstrasza’s outfit, removing each piece and carefully tossing them aside. The Queen then pushed her into the mattress, her bare skin warming Alleria right down to her soul.

Their lips broke apart in a huff, a slight gasp of surprise escaping the Life-Binder as Alleria used her well-earned strength to flip their positions. Straddling her waist, the ranger grinned down at the woman underneath her with easy abandon. She took special pleasure from the flush that amazingly reached down to her collarbone.

“Enjoying yourself?” Alexstrasza’s voice was heavy with lust. Her eyes watched Alleria’s every move with entrapped attention.  She didn’t make any effort to retake control, content to lay back and let her lover do as she wanted.

And there were many, _many,_ things Alleria wanted to do.

 "Perhaps I may be enjoying myself a little too much,” she confessed, trailing a string of wet kisses down Alexstrasza’s neck. She reached her collarbone and lightly bit down, smiling against the skin when she was rewarded with a quiet moan.

Alleria continued her trail of kisses downwards, strong yet delicate hands threading themselves into her hair. Every touch dragged a breathy sigh from Alexstrasza’s lips, and every kiss was answered with a moan.

By the time she finally settled between strong thighs, Alleria decided that nothing existed that could possibly be as sweet as the sounds Alexstrasza made.

The ranger pressed a kiss to the inside of a shaking thigh, teasingly running a finger dangerously close to her ultimate destination.

The hand entangled in her hair sharply jerked in response. A frustrated growl, soft yet noticeable, sounded from above.

“Are you planning on teasing me, my dear?” Alexstrasza breathed, her hips squirming underneath Alleria’s grasp.

Alleria feigned surprise, “Why I’m only doing what you’ve taught me!”

Her only response was a frustrated groan that the Farstrider captain took too much pleasure from hearing. She chuckled to herself smugly, ignoring how the hands in her hair tugged impatiently in response.

Finally, Alleria relented and turned her attention to her wife’s most sensitive place. With thundering hearts fueled by an all-consuming passion, they lost themselves to the pleasure.

* * *

When Alleria woke several hours later, she immediately took notice of the windows. It was still dark outside, far too dark to be close to morning.

But that hadn’t been what had stirred her from her slumber, and she quickly looked to the side to see Alexstrasza sitting on the side of the bed, hunched over with her chin cupped in one hand.

She’d wrapped a robe around herself and seemed to be deep in thought, her eyes fixed on the small night-table located at the side of the bed.

Alleria followed her line-of-sight to see Alexstrasza staring at the unused potion thoughtfully, before the Dragon Queen abruptly turned and looked over her shoulder, finally realizing that her consort had been stirred from her sleep. The red flush of her heat that decorated her skin was gone as well, something that was probably due to their previous activities. 

“My dearest heart,” Alexstrasza leaned down and pressed the softest of kisses to her forehead, one hand resting on Alleria’s bare stomach. “Go back to sleep, it is still some time before morning.”

“Something troubles you?” Alleria ignored the sleeping suggestion, knowing full well that there was something on her Queen’s mind.

“I…” Alexstrasza hesitated, before sighing in defeat upon seeing the expectant expression on her spouse’s face, “I can’t ever get away with lying to you.” She brushed a lock of blonde hair out of the elf’s face, “Yes, I have a bad feeling about the potion.”

“What is it?” Alleria sat up, pulling the sheet around herself to shield from the cold.

Alexstrasza ran a hand down her arm, fingers idly stroking the silky surface of the sheet covering her skin, “I wonder if I am being unfair to you.”

“Unfair?” Alleria blinked, “What gave you that silly thought?”

“A dream,” the Life-Binder confessed, eyes drifting over to dancing flames in the fireplace. “You were unhappy with becoming pregnant, and said it wasn’t right for me to force you to birth my child.” She winced, “It makes me wonder if there is truth in that statement.”

“ _No Alexstrasza_ , not at all,” Alleria took the Aspect’s face into her hands. “With everything that’s happened, I say you haven’t forced me into anything.”

“But the marriage,” the Queen looked so unhappy. “I was so excited for this, so enamored with the chance.” She looked sadly at Alleria, “I never even asked what _you_ thought.”

“Truthfully, I didn’t know what to think at first,” the ranger confessed, running her thumbs over the swell of the dragon’s cheekbones. “Kael’Thas made such a fuss over everything, and it all seemed to move so fast. Yet, meeting the representatives you sent and Korialstrasz’s charming advice helped me to understand.”

She let her hands fall onto her wife’s shoulders, feeling the warmth radiating from her skin through the fabric of the thin robe, “I never really thought I’d end up here, you know. But here I am.” Alleria nervously looked down, “I’m not trapped, I’m free to come and go as I please. Everything we’ve done has been with my consent. I’m happy here, and Arator is thriving.”

Her lips twitched upwards, “More importantly is the fact that I’ve always wanted kids, a big family to raise. Maybe I didn’t expect it to happen like this.” She shrugged, “But the cards I’ve been dealt have worked out so far.”

Alexstrasza watched her with wide eyes, the depressive gleam in her eyes long since disappearing. Alleria grinned and pressed their lips together with tender care, love and joy were the only thoughts in her mind.

They pulled apart with a small gasp, pressing their foreheads together in an affectionate gesture. Alleria gave a breathy sigh, happiness practically resonating in her voice,  “And now I have _you._ ”

“You are too good to me,” Alexstrasza hummed. “You do so much, more than you can know.”

“Then I’m happy to be of service, my Queen,” Alleria pulled away and looked towards the nightstand. She stared quietly at the potion for a few moments, neither woman wanting to break the comfortable silence, before the elf turned back to the Aspect, “I… I think I’m ready.”

Alexstrasza went still, “Are you certain, Alleria?”

“I am,” she replied. “With all my heart, I am.”

The nerves that had once came with the idea of another child had disappeared, leaving behind a strong resolve that could not be challenged- a ball of excitement expanding in her chest.  

Alexstrasza rose from the bed with all the grace expected of her. She walked over to the small table and plucked up the jar of arcane-treated paint, “My dear, I’ll need you to remove the sheet for this.”

Alleria shivered, “I freeze if you don’t increase the heat first.”

The Draconian ruler turned back towards the fireplace, the green wisps of power curling around her fingers. She snapped them loudly and the fire reacted, building up into a small inferno as fresh wood was magically added to the hearth.

The blonde sighed contently as she felt the heat spread across her chambers, letting the sheet fall back onto the bed once it was safe to do so.

Alexstrasza kneeled, pressing her lips to the valley between her breasts. The Life-Binder took a deep, content breath, “You are truly the brightest star in the sky, my dear.”

“You flatter me,” Alleria felt a shiver run down her spine as the first of the paint was applied, long lines being drawn down her arms.

She watched Alexstrasza carefully apply the paint to her skin, her eyes roaming over the monarch’s face as a myriad of thoughts ran through her mind. A simple question, something she’d wondered once or twice before, invaded her brain.

“I can practically hear your mind whirling,” Alexstrasza chuckled, looking up at her with a small smirk.

“Well…” Alleria said, “I have a question, something I never had the chance to ask before.”

“Hmm?”

“Why am I the one who has to carry the child?” She asked, “ _Not… not that I don’t want to_ , because I’m more than pleased with this. I just wonder why you didn’t choose to experience the pregnancy yourself.” Alleria chewed on her lip, “With all your power, experience, and your love of children- I thought you would want to be the one to try.”

“It’s complicated,” Alexstrasza grimaced. “Well, actually it’s not.”

The Dragon Queen looked thoughtful for a second, “I’m not supposed to speak of this beyond what is necessary, but if anyone deserved to know, it would be you.” She ran a line of paint down the outside of her thigh, “Korial has mentioned the half-blood born in Darnassus to you, hasn’t he?”

Alleria nodded.

“Her name is Selene,” Alexstrasza said. “She’s only a child, but shows much promise.” She sighed, “But she was not the first attempt at conceiving that was done by her parents.”

“There’s another?”

“No,” Alexstrasza exhaled out through her nose. “Well yes, but the pregnancy was not carried to term. The baby was born early, much too early…” Her eyebrows scrunched up, as if the thought pained her, “And there were other issues with the fetus, physical deformities and such, that prevented the little one from taking a single breath.”

“I... “ Alleria swallowed the ball of fear that formed in her throat, “Is that… Will that…?”

“It will not happen with any pregnancies you have, my dear,” Alexstrasza soothed. “The issues of the first pregnancy occurred because the one carrying the child was the dragon parent. The second pregnancy was without issue since the night-elven mother was the one to birth the child.”

“Oh... “ Alleria’s eyes went wide, “That’s why you can’t do it. You don’t want to risk any issues occurring.”

“The blood of dragons can merge with almost any of the lesser races,” Alexstrasza explained. “However, the blood of lesser races cannot grow within a dragon. It’s true our magic is meant to be gentle, yet it can easily overpower one when they are constantly surrounded by it. Especially for one as vulnerable as a baby in the womb.”

“Korialstrasz told me you only discovered the night-elf child’s existence after she had been born,” Alleria noticed. “But it seems as if you knew of what was happening long before that.”

“The situation involves those who are close to me,” Alexstrasza finished the last of the paint’s application. “The dragon parent is not actually known to the child as her ‘mother.’ To Selene, she is simply her aunt.” The Queen wiped her hands clean with a small washcloth, “For whatever reason, her adopted father was not able to have children. So, her parents turned to one they could absolutely trust to ‘stand in’ for him.”

“A donor?”

Alexstrasza nodded, “It is not uncommon for women to be asked to stand in as donors, due to the high success of fertility potions and such. But this particular request was made a bit more complicated because the person they asked belonged to the green dragon flight.”

Alleria felt a headache coming on. She had a feeling she knew exactly who the mysterious parents were, and suddenly understood why Alexstrasza was asked to keep quiet about it, “Well, evidently they went through with it.”

“They knew it could be done,” Alexstrasza confirmed. “Selene is the first half-dragon to have been born in over 10,000 years, but there has been a prior instance. Sadly, this record has been lost for some time. Still, we remembered enough of it, and were able to provide the necessary information. Approximately nine years later, the fruit of their labor comes in the form of a happy, healthy eight year old.”

“Does she know the truth of her birth?”

The Dragon Queen frowned, “No. Not yet. Her family is hesitant to tell her, and her ‘aunt’ fears knowing the truth may warp her view of her own identity, or that it could strain the relationship she has with the only father she’s ever known. For now, it’s been decided to let things be until signs of her draconic heritage start appearing.”

Alleria didn’t think that ultimately sounded like the best idea, but figured it wasn’t her place to say. Besides, she had her own situation to think about, “Well, I don’t think we’ll have to worry about such things with our children.”

Alexstrasza chuckled, “Yes, I do believe our circumstances will be easier for us to handle.”

She grabbed the potion and goblet it had come with, popping off the cork with easy practice and pouring the contents into the cup.

Alleria watched as the Life-Binder then handed the cup to her, “If you will hold this please. Don’t drink just yet, dearest.”

The Aspect of Life held up her hands; with a glimmer of green power, a small knife appeared in her dominant hand. She ran the blade along the palm of her free hand, pressing down hard enough until blood bubbled from the cut.

Then she held her hand above the cup and clenched her fist close. Down from her hand came several drops, dripping into the goblet. The potion hissed and fizzled as the blood came into contact with it, and Alleria could only stare as it finally settled.

“Do I..?” She gulped, “Is it ready?”

Alexstrasza nodded her head, “It is.”

“Good,” before she could give the nerves a chance to return, Alleria downed the entire potion.

Warm hands came up to steady her as the first wave of _something_ washed over her, leaving a tingling feeling spreading all over her body.

The mark on her wrist felt hot against her skin, and she blinked as the link between herself, Alexstrasza, and the other consorts was suddenly forced open.

“Oh, oh my,” Alexstrasza whispered, staring at her own glowing mark with wide eyes. “Perhaps we should have given you less.”

“I…” Alleria could barely focus, there was too much in her head. “I don’t know-”

A startling jolt of powerful energy cut off her words, the paint _burned_ against her skin, and the ranger barely had time to react before she was falling over with a pained gasp.

Strong arms wrapped around her almost immediately, easing her back onto the bed as the surge of the arcane engulfed her.

The comforting sound of Alexstrasza’s voice drifted into her ears, but her eyes were moving a million miles a second, unable to focus on anything at all.

Finally, just when it seemed like she might turn to ash, the sensation receded. The paint had been burned off her body by the arcane, luckily leaving no sign behind besides the smidgen of ash. Her chest was heaving with strangled breaths, trying desperately to work air into her lungs.

Throughout it all, Alexstrasza stayed at her side, pushing the hair from her sweaty face and holding her close.

Alleria could only lay limply in her grasp, too tired to move or talk or anything. The magic bond had shut off, but the eldest Windrunner knew the surge had probably woken every other consort.

She didn’t have much time to feel bad about it.  Her eyes abruptly rolled back into her head, sight going dark as she went still in Alexstrasza’s arms. Utterly exhausted, she fell back into the realm of sleep.

* * *

 

The next few weeks were some of the most tense Alleria had ever experienced in her life. The healers couldn’t effectively tell with certainty if she was pregnant till after the second month had passed, and despite the one hundred percent success rate, she knew she wouldn’t feel secure until they received confirmation of the growing child.

Yet all around her, the dragons could apparently sense something different with her. The youngest ones practically swarmed around her whenever she visited the Ruby Sanctum, sniffing and rubbing up against every part of her body they could reach.

Yet it was the oldest dragons that truly could tell. They stared at her with wide, unbelieving eyes- whispering to each other with hopeful smiles on their faces.

She knew her prospective pregnancy was seen as a possible solution to the problem of their declining population, but until now Alleria hadn’t truly realized just how much it meant to them.

The first few weeks following the potion, she felt as if it wasn’t real. As if she’d been the failure to ruin it’s perfect success rate and everyone around her was carrying false hope. But half-way into the second month, when she realized her cycle was nearly ten days late, did she allow herself to assume.

The early months of Arator’s pregnancy had honestly been worst, the morning sickness, the constant fatigue, the mood-swings. So far, she hadn’t experienced anything like her previous symptoms, besides the occasional craving for something sweet that required a quick portal to the nearest market.

Still, she knew her good luck would eventually run out. Sooner or later the age old symptoms of pregnancy would rear their ugly head.

How unfortunate it was that it just had to happen on the first hunting trip she’d shared with her sisters in over three months.

“I swear Alleria if you throw up one more time, you’ll scare away every viable buck in the area.”

“So sorry my morning sickness is such an inconvenience for you,” Alleria snarled back at Sylvanas, wiping her mouth with a small cloth she kept handy. “Next time I’ll be sure to ask the hormones to wait a few hours.”

“That would be _wonderful_.”

“Hey!” Vereesa stepped in between the two before Alleria could break Thas’Dorah over the Ranger-General’s head, “Honestly, we’ve been allowed the honor of hunting in the forests of the dragonblight, yet all you guys can do is bicker with each other.”

“She started it,” Alleria groused, still feeling nauseous from puking up what remained of her early breakfast.

“Whatever you say, sister dearest,” Sylvanas drawled, before pointing off to the right. “Now if you please, I believe we were tracking a buck through here.”

The urge to smash her bow over Sylvanas’s head was still there, but Alleria grumped and followed after her younger sibling.

Together, the three expertly navigated the terrain. True, it was definitely colder than they were used to, especially given the light snow currently falling through the air, but they weren’t called rangers for nothing.

It took a quarter of the day to finally track down the elusive buck to a small meadow, it’s magnificent size making the hunt ever so worth it.

They crouched behind a thick bush, careful to stay downwind and keep quiet. With careful agility, Alleria silently drew an arrow, pulling her bow into firing position and steadying her aim.

A ripping sound cut through the air before she could fire, and all three of the sisters immediately ducked close to the ground while the buck reared back as an arrow embedded itself into its side, more than likely puncturing its lung.

They watched as the animal collapsed to the ground, shaking violently and screeching desperately before finally going still.

“What was that?!” Sylvanas hissed, her eyes tearing over the area, “Not you?”

“Not me,” Alleria confirmed, her hand nervously gripping the knife strapped to her belt.

“That was no elvish arrow,” Vereesa whispered. “That was-”

“Orcs,” Sylvanas growled.

They turned and watched as a small group of four orcs came lumbering out of the forest, laughing and shoving each other around as they approached the kill.

Alleria felt her blood grow cold at seeing enemies so close to Wyrmrest, one hand splaying itself over her belly as another batch of nausea arose.

Sylvanas gestured to the two of them, “I know that clan sigil, they’re no friends of ours.”

“Should we attack?” Vereesa asked, her body tensing in anticipation.

Both looked over to Alleria, despite not being the highest ranked, she was still the eldest. Not to mention consort to the ruler of these lands, so it was ultimately her call. She narrowed her eyes at the orcs, waiting a few seconds and then gave a curt nod. Immediately, the three sisters jumped into action.

The orcs never stood a chance. Arrows flying, swords flashing, limbs moving in a deadly dance- it was over in less than a minute

Approaching the bodies, Alleria took note of their clothing. They wore layers of fur, warm clothing fit for the cold climate of Northrend. Her sisters flanked her protectively, no doubt positioned to protect their pregnant sibling from any unknown threats that could remain in the area.

“They’re only scouts,” Vereesa observed, leaning down and tearing the cloth sigil from one of the orc’s breastplate. “Their main base must be far from here if they had to hunt for food.”

“I don’t know if they have a base or not,” Sylvanas took the sigil from her sister, looking over it for a moment before handing it over to Alleria. “But I know which clan they belong to. They have been spotted raiding along the southeastern border in Quel-Thalas. As well as venturing up the eastern coast of the continent. If I had to guess, they’re most likely stationed somewhere in the upper parts of Khaz Modan.”

Alleria looked down at the sigil and felt unease form within her. There was no way it was a coincidence that a Orc scouting party was found so close to Wyrmrest, not when it was so far from the rest of their clan. “What are they called?”

Sylvanas scowled down at the corpses, “Dragonmaw.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, now things are definitely getting interesting. The story is gonna be moving along from here, cause I can't wait to get to the big plot points. I'm impatient like that.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, I do love reading your feedback!


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria trusts her instincts, even when she wishes they were wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!  
> I got the new chapter up and I am so excited! The plot's finally moving along, so here's the start of the first arc!   
> By the way, I can't write fight scenes at all, so please forgive me for any poor descriptions that arise.   
> Forgive any errors, I didn't have much time to proof-read.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft.

The months that followed their run in with the Dragonmaw scouts had been relatively normal to Wyrmrest’s standards. Sylvanas had departed the following day to investigate more into the orc clan, while Vereesa stayed with her eldest sister for another week. 

Alexstrasza hadn’t been happy about them killing the scouts, but Alleria would not back down. She maintained that the orcs were dangerous, something the Dragon Queen didn’t seem to understand yet. 

It escalated into the women giving each other the silent treatment for about two days, which only ended when Korialstrasz returned from Dalaran and verbally smacked some sense into them.

Still, Alleria found herself thinking about the  incident more often than not. It didn’t sit right with her that scouts from a clan called Dragonmaw had been discovered lurking so close to the lair of the Dragonflights. 

Tyranastrasz suggested that they may have just been curious about their species, something Alexstrasza all too quickly agreed with. 

Alleria loved her Queen, but she was all too willing to believe there was good in places where it did not exist. 

The issue gradually fizzled out as the weeks went by. Afrasastrasz had ordered increased patrols, and Sylvanas reported no further unusual activities for their scouts in Quel-Thalas. They even reached out to the dwarven kingdoms, who confirmed the presence of the clan in Khaz Modan, but could not pinpoint what they were up to. 

Despite her worries, there were other things that demanded her immediate attention. 

Now that she was in her fifth month of pregnancy, the baby growing within her had become very active. It was hard to exercise like she used to, since most physical activities usually ended up tiring her out within minutes. 

Alexstrasza practically spent every moment they shared coddling her, always hovering over her shoulder to make sure she was alright. 

Truthfully, It was cute at first, but then Korialstrasz started getting clingy too, and two overbearing dragons were just a little bit too much for her patience to handle.

Luckily, she gained some reprieve from the constant attention when the turn of the seasons occurred, since Spring signaled an ancient need for migration, something that came hand-in-hand with the start of mating season. 

Alexstrasza had taken about a third of the red dragonflight and made way for their ancient springtime abode. The nesting grounds, which was located due north of the Redridge Mountains, had to be cleaned and prepared for the large amounts of dragon kin who would soon be inhabiting it. They also had to restore a small dwarven fortress, which had been carved into the mountain side long ago. Tyranastrasz had told her it would be where Arator, the whelplings, and herself would stay, as well as where she would give birth. Korialstrasz had arranged for builders from Dalaran and the nearby dwarven settlements to oversee the project. 

Once everything was ready, Alexstrasza would send word, and her prime consort would oversee the migration of the rest of their flight. During this time, a small number of representatives from each of the allied dragonflights would stay in Wyrmrest and keep the temple running. 

At the moment, Tyranastrasz was stationed in Northrend with Alleria, while Korialstrasz had taken up his guise of Krasus and was preparing to head back to Dalaran for an extended stay. The other two consorts had traveled to the nesting grounds with their Queen, something Alleria silently thanked the Sunwell for. 

The library’s study currently contained the figures of four individuals. Tyranastrasz, who sat at the desk and idly looked over some ancient tome as he absently listened to the conversation. Alleria, who was reclining on the couch, her feet were propped up in order to alleviate the swelling in her ankles. Her son was seated on the floor, playing with some of his toys. However, it was Korialstrasz who was making the most noise. He hadn’t stopped boasting about a new apprentice he was planning to take, a man by the name of Rhonin. 

“His magical skill is almost unbelievable,” the mage said. “The others don’t think he possesses enough control, that he’s too wild.” The dragon snorted, “But I think they’ve grown blind to what true potential looks like.”

“You’re more experienced in the arcane than almost anyone in Dalaran,” The old scholar rumbled, “If you say the boy has potential, then they are foolish to doubt you.”

“True,” Korial shrugged. “But it’s not like most of them know how old I actually am.”

Alleria snorted, “You’re all old men to me.” She placed a hand over her stomach, feeling the baby within her decide it was a good time to kick, “Train the man and let it be. You’re an archmage, don’t concern yourself with other opinions. If he’s really as good as you say, they’ll all be eating their words anyway.”

“Well said,” Tyranastrasz had abandoned his tome and was now sorting through a pile of letters that had been transported in. “Lady Windrunner, some letters for you.”

He summoned a small breeze to blow the sealed letters her way. Arator giggled and swatted at the papers as they floated over his head, shrieking with delight as the old dragon made them circle around the toddler a few times before they landed in Alleria’s hands. 

“Keep up the magic tricks and he’ll be wanting to be a mage by the time he’s five,” she observed, before tearing open the first letter. 

Korialstrasz plopped himself down on the ground with Arator and set about helping the young half-elf construct a tower with his blocks, “I wish the whelplings still played like this. Now they’re all moody and disrespectful.” 

“I’m pretty sure going through a rebellious phase is a right of passage for most species,” Tyranastrasz chuckled, signing off on some request before moving on to the next. “Besides there shall be new hatchlings soon enough.”

“One can only hope,” Korial looked down at Arator, who was adding a star to the top of their tower. “Your little one gleams with the Light, more so than usual for one his age.”  
“Turalyon is strong in the ways of the Light,” Alleria reached down to ruffle her son’s hair. “I believe he may be inheriting his father’s talents.”

“A noble pursuit indeed,” the Archmage said. 

“Yes, yes, I kn-” 

Alleria’s sentence was cut off by an abrupt flare of pain in her stomach, falling sideways as her vision blurred.

Korialstrasz cursed as he lunged forward, catching her with careful hands before she tumbled off the furniture. Tyranastrasz shot up from his desk, moving quickly to help his fellow consorts. 

They leaned Alleria back onto the couch, making sure she was steady and in no position to fall again. 

“Are you alright?!” Korial fretted, his hands hovering nervously over her swollen abdomen. 

“The baby…” Alleria winced, “It  _ moved _ , not like kicking or turning. It felt different...” She placed her hand against the large bump, “I can’t… I  _ can’t _ explain it.”

She adjusted her position, feeling an unnatural warmth radiating from her stomach, “It’s warm, I mean you can _feel_ it.”

Alleria pulled up her shirt just far enough to expose her belly, showing off the reddened skin. Tyranastrasz frowned and placed a hand against the heated area, and the pregnant woman could feel the baby moving in response to his touch, “You’re right. Your temperature is high, way above normal.” 

Korialstrasz whispered an incarnation against his hand, a slight glow covering the appendage. He pressed his limb against her stomach, eyes clouded with an arcane glow as he inspected the baby. 

His jaw practically dropped to the floor, “What…  _ how _ !?”

“What’s wrong?!” Alleria’s heart went cold, “ _ What’s wrong with my child!? _ ”

“Nothing!” Korial fumbled his words. “Well, I don’t know, I don’t think it’s anything serious.”

He turned and murmured something in draconic to Tyranastrasz, which only infuriated Alleria even more, “Well!?”

“The baby shifted,” Alexstrasza’s prime consort looked absolutely shocked. 

“Wha..?” Alleria was undoubtedly, very confused. “That was all from the baby moving?”

“Not moving,” Korial’s voice sounded amazed. “The baby  _ changed.  _ She looks equivalent to a preborn hatchling right now.” 

“ _ She?”  _ All the irritation fled from her body, tears springing into her eyes, “It’s a girl?”

“So it seems,” Tyranastrasz stood up. “Now we must prepare for the baby to shift ba-”

_ “Motherfucker!”  _ Alleria lurched forward, one hand cradling her bump while the other squeezed Korial’s shoulder tightly. The mage held her steady, easing her back onto the couch while Alleria bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, “What was that!?”

“The baby changed back,” Korial looked impressed at the unborn child's talent. “I will prepare some seals before I leave. The shifting doesn’t seem to be harmful besides the initial burst of energy, but we’ll need to prevent that from happening every other minute.” 

“I’m not disagreeing,” Alleria muttered, swallowing uneasily as she cradled her belly. 

Arator, who had been watching silently, stood up and waddled over to them, “Mommy?”  
“Oh my son,” Alleria lifted him into her arms, letting him snuggle against her. “What is it?”

“Are you ok?” His words were mumbled, his eyes downcast. “You were hurting.”

“No baby, I’m fine,” She pressed a kiss to his temple. “Your sister was just moving around.”

His little blue-eyes lit up, and he moved to lay his head against her stomach, “Sister…”  
Tyranastrasz cleared his throat, “Korial, get those seals ready as soon as you can. I’ve sent for a healer, I want to make sure no damage has been done.”

“I already know what seals to use,” Korialstrasz replied. 

“Good,” Tyranastrasz nodded his head. “I need to send word to Alexstrasza about this. She’ll definitely want to move the schedule up if the baby is already shifting.”  
“Why?” Alleria wondered if she should be concerned, “Is this not normal?”

“The baby shifting before birth is normal as far as we know,” Korial pursed his lips. “But the timing is earlier than expected, and the energy being exerted is higher than it should be.”

“By how much?” 

They shared a look, one that looked a little too uneasy to her, “Based off what we know, it’s quite a difference.”

Alleria tensed, running a hand through Arator’s golden hair to soothe herself, “Is that bad?”

“No,” Tyranastrasz shook his head, he offered a small smile. “It just means the baby’s due date may be closer than we first estimated.”

“Oh,” She breathed out a sigh of relief. “Well, that’s not so bad.” A tremor went through her entire body as another shift occurred, and her jaw visibly clenched.

“Any chance you have those seals yet?”

* * *

As expected, Alexstrasza had sped up the restorations of the fortress upon hearing of the new development, and two days later Alleria was settling into her new quarters. 

The fortress was only a minutes' walk away from the peak of the mountain, where the adult dragons were settling in. An old tunnel system, with passages thirty feet tall, spread out through the mountain. From what little of the caverns she had seen, it was deeply impressive to behold.

Although she made it her mission to only go to the main gathering area, since dozens of couples had already nested inside the various natural chambers located deep within the mountain. 

She definitely didn’t want to walk in on any  _ private  _ moments. 

The few whelplings would sleep inside the fortress, occupying some of the empty rooms. The place definitely wasn’t overly large, as she could see that it’s size was less even than her beloved Windrunner Spire. It was probably used for scouting or as a lookout, but Alleria didn’t mind. It felt homely, and the weather was  _ much  _ more agreeable with her. 

She had a small kitchen, living space, Arator’s room, her bedroom, and a large bath within her chambers. The main hall connected directly to the main tunnel of the cavern system, providing direct access for the rest of the Dragonflight. 

With the warmer weather, she was all too happy to break out her sleeveless outfits. They weren’t far from Quel-Thalas either, which created a distinct yearning for her homeland within her.

Tyranastrasz had been pleased when they managed to arrive several hours ahead of schedule. Due to the newly made arcane seals Korial had drawn on her stomach, Alleria hadn’t been allowed to portal in like they originally planned. So the eldest consort had personally carried her for the long journey. It had been a little alarming at first, flying on the back of a dragon, but the journey had been pleasant and she could think of no complaints. 

Arator quickly decided he loved it at their new location, the child quickly scampering off to play with the other younglings almost as soon as they’d arrived. 

Since they’d reached the location ahead of schedule, Alexstrasza had actually not been there to greet them. The Dragon Queen was out on a hunt with some of the juveniles and the other two consorts. Tyranastrasz had mentioned it was a bit of a special occurrence, a rite of passage per say, for the young drakes. It was the first time they’d hunt under the supervision of the elders, but they would also be totally dependent on their own strength to catch their food. 

It reminded Alleria of the competitions she’d enter when she was young, eager to prove herself to her mother and show off for her younger siblings. 

At the moment, she was resting on her new balcony, watching the new sunset view as she lounged against the couch. 

Dragons of all ages soared through the sky, circling around the mountain peak with a grace that still took her breath away. 

The sound of the door opening to her room pulled Alleria out of her comfortable daze, her attention immediately focusing in on sound of soft footsteps moving about her room.

A smile blessed her lips; besides her toddler son, there was only one person who was allowed to enter her room so freely. 

Alleria rose to her feet, spinning around with a slight kick to her step, “Don’t you know it’s rude to not greet your spouse upon returning home?”

“Forgive me, my ranger,” Alexstrasza was laying something out on the bed, an indulgent grin spread across her face. “Please allow to me to correct my terrible mistake.”

Alleria was already flying into her arms by the end of the sentence. The two had rushed at each other, colliding in a fleshy mess of sweet kisses and endless giggles. 

Alexstrasza, ever mindful of her consort’s pregnant belly, lifted the blonde beauty off the floor- holding her bridal style as they spun around in sheer joy. 

The Dragon Queen’s lips were soft, their mouths meeting in the most tender kisses Alleria had ever known. Alexstrasza’s very presence seemed to cause happiness to flood out of her, something that the high-elf was fast becoming addicted to. 

“You seem pleased to see me,” the Aspect whispered against her cheek, breaking the kiss and nuzzling Alleria’s flushed face. 

“How could I not be?” She laughed, “Your radiance draws me in like a moth to the flame.”

“Careful now,” Alexstrasza chuckled and lowered her feet back to the ground. “I’d hate for you to get burned.”

“Probably should have thought of that before I pledged myself to the Queen of Dragons,” Alleria teased, then turned to look at the large fur blanket that had been laid out on the bed. “What’s this?”  
“A gift from the juveniles,” Alexstrasza explained. “Given your well-known love of hunting, they thought you would appreciate the finest furs of the game we came across.”

“It’s wonderful,” Alleria ran a hand over the soft material, her eyes examining the fine needlework that had sown the skins together. “What sort of game was it?” 

“Mostly bear and deer. The local population tends to explode in our absence. The villages were only too eager to point out where the best hunting grounds are.”

“I must thank the younglings for it,” Alleria smiled. “It reminds me of the catches I would track with my sisters.”

“I’m sure the young ones will be fine with being thanked tomorrow,” Alexstrasza lowered herself onto the bed, pulling Alleria close and pressing a kiss to the swell of her belly. “How I’ve missed you, my dear.”

Alleria leaned into the affectionate grasp, a sigh of relief escaping her, before she moved and set herself into Alexstrasza’s lap, “I think our daughter missed you more. She wouldn’t stop moving, not even for a moment.”

“Hmm,” the purr that emanated from her Queen relaxed every muscle in her body, leaving a ever so familiar sense of tiredness in her bones. “What’s it feel like when she moves?”

“You have dozens of children, haven’t you felt any of them ever kick or turn during pregnancy?”

Alexstrasza chuckled, “I’m afraid eggs tend not to move around much.” 

“Oh,” Alleria’s face felt red hot. “Right I forgot, you know dragons and all that…”

The Red Aspect’s laugh bounced around the chamber, “Yes, yes. We dragons and all that.” 

Alleria’s embarrassment grew, even the tips of her ears felt hot. She actually whined unhappily, something that her sisters would never let her forget if they ever found out, “You know I’m still new to this stuff.”

“I know, I know,” Alexstrasza pressed soothing kisses to her shoulder. “If you truly want to know what it’s like to carry eggs, I suppose it’s almost like how you would feel when you are  bloated. A pressure, or weight, resting in your midsection. It’s not unpleasant, but still definitely noticeable enough to tell that something’s there.”

“I guess that’s pretty similar to how it feels for me,” Alleria idly traced the swirling designs on Alexstrasza’s chest piece. “Except I would say I can definitely feel it in my back, and my feet always start to ache.” She smiled, “It’s hard to explain what it feels like when she moves. I mean I can tell when she accidentally kicks a rib, or when she presses down too much on my bladder. But the other more subtle movements are different- like the fluttering feeling of nerves but much more intense, or a ball straining against your stomach.” She shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s just hard to explain.”

Alexstrasza tucked a few strands of golden hair behind a pointed ear, while her other hand rested against her consort’s back, “I suppose it’s not as bad with your second pregnancy.”

“Once I got past the morning sickness phase, Arator had me craving almost everything under the sun,” Alleria mused. “There wasn’t a second that went by when I wasn’t hungry.” She shook her head, “It took me forever to lose all that baby weight.”

“You haven’t gained much weight this time.”

“Probably cause I’ve been craving fruit and meat above all,” Alleria tapped on her stomach. “Not as fattening as all the sweets I was eating with my first pregnancy.” 

“Well I suppose the circumstances of this one are a bit different too,” and Alexstrasza hummed in agreement, burying her face in golden hair, and holding her consort with loving care. 

They stayed like that for most of the day, only moving when Arator realized his favorite Queen had returned and demanded her attention. 

Alleria watched with fondness in her heart as Alexstrasza played with Arator. Tyranastrasz had gifted some colored paints to the growing boy, and the Life-Binder had been sucked into her step-son’s mad quest of painting every dragon that had ever _lived_.

A relaxing wave of contentment washed over her, and Alleria leaned back against her bed, eyes growing heavy as she fell into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

Like all other aspects of her life, it seemed as if nothing good ever lasted forever. 

The second week into their stay at the nesting grounds, Alexstrasza had unexpectedly become…  _ preoccupied _ with certain changes that occurred during the dragon’s mating season. As a result, her attention shifted back to her other consorts, and Alleria was effectively given command of the fortress and became the default overseer of the Red Dragonflight. 

Command was something the Ranger-Captain was familiar with. Since the other three consorts were being kept busy by Alexstrasza, and Korialstrasz was staying in Dalaran for the foreseeable future, Alleria was left as the most senior ranking member. 

Which actually surprised her; given she had only been a part of the Dragonflight for about three-fourths of the year. Surely, her time here barely registered past the blink of an eye to her new family. 

Still, she had a job to do. She kept the bond with Alexstrasza almost exclusively closed to avoid the secondhand _echoes_ that were teasingly being sent and tried to stay focused. It was just too bad that Alleria could barely get any sleep, which didn’t help her worsening mood.

The baby was growing much faster than expected. The early months had been relatively similar to her experience when carrying Arator, but the trademark symptoms of the second and third trimester came swifter than even the healers had expected. 

Her pregnancy was progressing quicker than the other recorded instances of half-bloods. Truthfully, the healers didn’t seem too concerned about it, since the baby was confirmed to be healthy and normal. That soothed Alleria’s main worries, even though she still had an inkling of doubt hanging around in the back of her mind. 

It was mostly late at night, when the baby moved around far too much to allow her to sleep, that Alleria questioned why she ever agreed to this in the first place, and the times where she did manage to veer off into the sweet realm of dreams, her mind was tortured with terrible nightmares that she never could quite remember. She had also started to sleepwalk, waking up standing in various parts of her chambers, or even being awoken by a concerned whelpling who noticed her roaming about the hall late at night. 

Overall, the whole situation left her feeling irritated and angry at being left alone to shoulder everything- then guilty over feeling that way. It wasn’t Alexstrasza’s fault that she was going through a bit of a rough patch, neither was it the fault of any of the others. 

She even felt bad about harboring resentment towards the other two, who despite their growing indifference, still treated her with the appropriate amount of respect. 

Yet in the night, with only shadows as her company, did her mind quietly despair against the onslaught of nightmares and paranoia.

_ She was standing in a large meadow, fully dressed in Ranger regalia, as if she’d just returned from battle. Yellow flowers dotted the area, giving the meadow a quiet solemnity about it.  _

_ It was all too easy to see how the beauty was marred by the sight of a thousand dead bodies, the deceased forms of her kinsmen.  _

_ Bile rose in her throat as she stepped over another familiar face, another lost friend, another former comrade. Their forms were either mutilated or deceptively peaceful, showing the harsh realities of war.  _

_ Her heart stuttered in her chest, a cold hand gripping her soul. Blue eyes locked onto a form fallen among the flowers, pale with dark tear tracks burned down her cheeks.  _

_ Sylvanas laid before her, a gaping wound tearing through her upper torso. There was no movement, no sign of breathing, no spark of life.  _

_ Alleria fell to her knees before her sister’s body, shock overtaking all senses as she stared at dead sibling. _

_ She barely noticed how the bodies began to stir around them, how dark tendrils arose from the ground, and the yellow flowers withered away in response.  _

_ All she could do was watch was her sister’s body started convulsing, before red eyes shot open and a terrible scream tore across the land. _

Strong hands abruptly gripped her arms, and Alleria woke with a start as she collapsed backwards into the grasp of Alexstrasza’s son Calen, “My lady!? By the Titan’s wrath, you almost walked right off the cliff!”

“What?” Her sight slowly cleared as the haze of sleep was lifted from her. Her feet were bare, and the cold winds of night weren’t granting them any favors. She looked up at who caught her, taking in the sight of the man's chosen night-elf form, “I... what?”

“I was out over the forest and saw you walking towards this ledge,” Calen was practically shaking with fear. “What happened!? You almost went right over the edge!”

“I don’t know,” Alleria looked around, noticing she was several hundred feet down the mountain, deep in the caverns. “I must have been sleep-walking again and got into the tunnels.”

“Sleep-walking?” Calen sounded uneasy, “I could have sworn you were awake, I could see the glow of the arcane in your eyes as I approached. And….  _ again!?  _ This isn’t like a regular thing, is it?!”

“The past few weeks,” Alleria cradled the massive swell of her stomach. “I thought it was just the stress… I don’t… I’m can’t...” She sighed, “I don’t know.”

Caelestrasz frowned and looked out towards the moon, “It’s not long till morning, but you need rest. Let’s get you back to your chambers. I’ll see if I can whip up a sleeping potion.”

Alleria sighed, “That would be nice.” A chill slinked up her spine, causing the elf to turn back around and inspect the forest far below, half expecting to see eyes staring back at her. 

Calen noticed her gaze, “What is it?”

“Probably nothing,” her eyes felt dry. “I thought I sensed someone watching us.”

“You’re just tired,” her step-son looked out towards the treeline. “I’ll take a flight over the area just to be sure after you’re back in your chambers.” 

Alleria nodded in agreement. She took one more look back down the mountain, before turning to follow after Calen. 

The feeling of eyes digging into her back followed.

Upon returning to her chambers, Alleria was practically swimming in dread. Something was wrong, something was  _ terribly _ wrong. 

She could feel it in the mountain, could feel the tension in the air. The joyous atmosphere, which stayed apparent even in the dead of night, had completely dissolved. 

Something was going to happen,  _ she could feel it.  _

So far, her instincts had never failed her about this sort of thing. 

“I won’t need that sleeping potion,” Alleria had set herself to swiftly packing up a number of Arator’s clothes, readying his suitcase in record time. “I need you to take Arator and find Korialstrasz in Dalaran. Tell him we’re all in danger.” 

“Are you mad?!” Calen watched her with wary eyes, “I found you about to sleepwalk off a cliff and now you’re saying the dragonflight is in danger. Lady Alleria, I think you just need some sleep, you’re probably suffering from exhaustion.” His eyebrows scrunched up in worry, “That can't be good for the baby either.”

“Listen to me!” Alleria spun around angrily. Her mind was alert and clear, her tiredness wrestled away due to the sheer necessity of the moment, “I can’t explain what happened with the sleep-walking, but don’t ever forget that I am a Farstrider! Trained since childhood to be the best of the best! These instincts have  _ never  _ failed me! Something is going to happen, and _everyone_ here will in harm’s way if we don’t do anything!”

He hesitated, clearly unsure about what to do. Then, he bowed his head, “Your experience in the field is practically unmatched. If you say we’re in danger, I believe you.”

Alleria felt a ball of relief fizzle in her chest. Yet it was quickly destroyed when she turned towards the door of her balcony, and looking down, could see the lights of hundreds of torches raging in the forest below. 

Stepping out of her room and into the night air, Alleria could see them scrambling into the lowest cavern entrance, their figures unmistakable as the sun’s early morning rays finally began to break through the horizon.

Caelestrasz cursed, “Orcs!?”

“Dragonmaw,” Alleria hissed. “I  _ knew  _ it!”

She turned around as the sound of fighting gradually started to echo throughout the tunnels, roars and screams intermingled in the chaos. The mountain shook and one dragon's roar raised above all others, furious and pained. 

“That’s my mother,” Calen whispered, fear shining in his eyes.

Alleria’s heart dropped to her stomach, but she couldn’t allow herself to despair, not while the young ones were still in danger. 

“Take Arator and the other whelplings,” she marched into her son's room, who was already waking due to all the noise. She lifted him into her arms, keeping his blanket wrapped around his small form. “They all should be able to fly, right!?”  
“Yes,” Calen was already making room to shift, while Alleria went and began waking all the whelplings. 

By the time they had everything ready, the orcs were practically at the fortress doors, “Fly fast. Tell Korial to send word of what happened to Quel-Thalas, my country _will not_ stand for this violence.”

“You not coming?” Arator asked as she handed him to one of the older whelplings, who had shifted into their mortal guise to ride on Calen’s back with her young son. “Mommy?” 

“I can’t baby,” Alleria smiled shakily, but she failed to prevent the tears in her eyes. She couldn’t help but wonder if she’d ever see her precious son again. “It’s more important that you’re all safe.”

“ _ No! _ ” Arator started to cry. “No! Mommy  _ no _ !”

Alleria stepped back, her heart breaking as she was forced to ignore how her son desperately reached for her. She gestured wildly at the whelplings, “Stay with Calen! Now  _ go _ !”

She watched as Caelestrasz squeezed through the balcony doors, the younglings all flying after him. Tears ran down her eyes as her son’s voice grew ever more distant, the sounds of his cries would forever be burned into her mind. 

The baby within her kicked and turned, seemingly responding to her distress. She could hear the orcs breaking into the fortress now, their shouts coming ever closer.

The despair turned into a cold rage, her every thought was now aimed at survival.

She grabbed Thas’dorah off the wall in a frenzy, quickly finding the best vantage point in the room and taking her position. 

Thoughts of Alexstrasza drifted through her mind, of Tyranastrasz and all the dragons who had been so kind to her. For her family, for her children, she would not give up- she would fight.

There was a certain calmness in her soul, mixing scarily well with the rage. 

She took aim, hearing the footsteps thundering down the hall towards her.

They were smashing against the door, laughing and throwing taunts at her. 

Alleria growled and fired at a small opening in the frame, hearing a shriek of pain in response. With a final push, the orcs burst into her room, but the Ranger-Captain was ready. 

No matter what happened, Alleria swore above all else that she  _ would not _ die today.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's heating up now, isn't it?  
> Next chapter's gonna have some pretty dark stuff, although I'll definitely avoid it getting too graphic.  
> Still, there's gonna be some warnings next chapter, so be prepared for all that.   
> Anyway, let me know what you think! I love hearing your comments :)


	5. Hope and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the attack sees Alleria and those closest to her struggling to deal with what's happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! So this is the first part of the Grim Batol arc, which might only be another chapter or two.  
> Although this chapter isn't heavy in the dark stuff as I had originally planned it to be, there are some slight suggestions that allude to violence, torture, and non-con things, so be warned.  
> I've tried to keep it close to canon, so if you know of Alexstrasza's time in Grim Batol then you probably have an idea of what I'm talking about.  
> Anyway, here's the next part!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft.

When Alleria drifted back into the realm of consciousness, she could barely tell the difference between up and down. Her feet were dragging along the cold ground of the tunnel, and all around her she could hear the sounds of wails and distant fighting.

She remembered fighting in her room, desperate to survive after ensuring the children safely escaped with Calen. Thas’dorah cut through the orcs like a knife through butter, but even her skills could not defend against an endless stream of enemies.

Especially not when she was heavily pregnant.

Her head pounded painfully. A deep ache emanated from her right temple, where she’d been knocked out courtesy of a sword pummel to the face. The bodies had been piling up by the time they managed to restrain her, partially because they’d been so determined to capture her unharmed.

Although, that didn’t mean they couldn’t knock her out. Which served as the reason why she now found herself at their unfortunate mercy.

She managed to open her eyes when the sensation of light pushed through her eyelids. Two orcs had grabbed each of her arms, dragging her along somewhat carefully between them. The light was coming from directly in front of them, a natural doorway that opened up into the largest gathering area in the nesting grounds.

Her heart went cold as Alexstrasza’s bound form came into her sight, along with Tyranastrasz and perhaps a dozen other dragons in the area.

The orc who must have held command was overseeing the soldiers as they bound the gentle giants with chains of adamantium steel, most of them laughing and mocking the quiet dragons.

Alleria felt anger building within her, something the baby inside her seemed to agree with, if how much the little one was kicking was any indication. A short burst of energy allowed her to plant her feet, pulling against the grips of her captors and trying to wrench herself free.

If she hadn’t been suffering from a possible concussion, it might have worked. However, as it was the orcs merely tugged her along with more force than before, and she stumbled forward with a curse spilling from her lips.

The orc leader turned and sneered upon hearing the commotion, “Well, it appears the scouts were right after all. The dragon’s whore is pregnant.”

He walked closer to her, ignoring how the Red Aspect growled angrily from where she was detained. It was only when the rest of the captured dragons started to strain against their bonds in response to their Queen’s anger that the orc spun back around towards her.

Alleria felt a dark pull emanating from the disk-shaped object held in the orc’s hands, and her slight curiosity turned to horror as a blast of energy shot out from the disk, slamming into Alexstrasza’s side and drawing a terrible pained shriek from the dragon.

“I told you what would happen if you didn’t behave,” the orc’s smug voice burned in her ears as he addressed Alexstrasza. “Obey, or I’ll splatter the elf across the walls like I did the other two.”

Alleria could feel Alexstrasza’s devastation through the bond, her glowing arcane eyes watching the orc closely as he gestured towards two forms sprawled out near the exit. Bile rose in her throat as she caught sight of the blood pooled around them, and she realized what their unnatural stillness meant.

Despite her somewhat rocky relationship with the two distant consorts, Alleria felt rage boiling in her stomach at their loss. Her mark burned around her wrist, her volatile emotions mixing chaotically with Alexstrasza’s.

It was Tyranastrasz who managed to calm her before she lashed out, his thoughts pleading for restraint. The weapon the orc wielded could kill them all without problem. At the moment, their only chance of survival was to obey whatever wicked commands he gave.

With difficulty she relaxed and hung her head, stubbornly staring at the ground and slamming the connection shut. Alleria kept her sight firmly on the ground when the orc came before her. She could sense the demonic aura that radiated from the weapon; it felt like the baby was performing cartwheels inside her, either it was in response to the weapon’s close proximity, or possibly because of her own stress.

“Why,” the orc sneered, one finger hooking underneath her chin and yanking her gaze upwards. “You’re certainly quiet the pretty one, aren’t you?”

“I’m also elder sister to the Ranger-General of Quel-Thalas, and a Farstrider captain in my own right,” Alleria snarled. “Your actions will be treated as a declaration of war against my country- I’d think very carefully about your plan if I were you, orc.”

Some of the soldiers fidgeted uncomfortably at her words, while another male walked up to the leader and hissed in his ear, “If the elf is who she says she is, the Ranger-General will carve a path through our ranks to get her back.”

“Then she’ll burn alive along with the rest of her country,” the leader smiled gruesomely. “With the demon soul in our possession, we now have the red dragonflight at our beck and call.”

_The demon soul?_ Alleria hadn’t heard of the weapon, but based off the way Alexstrasza and Tyranastrasz hatefully watched it, and from the way the other dragons seemed to press themselves to the floor whenever it was pointed in their direction, the high-elf had the faintest inkling of what the weapon truly was.

Alexstrasza whipped her tail against the ground, her entire form was rigid and stiff. She kept her eyes trained on the orc, the hatred in her gaze was chilling, “Let her go. She isn’t a dragon and has no value to your war effort. Be smart and let her go home to her family.”

“No value!?” He laughed, “ _No value!?_ Why s he’s the sister of the Ranger-General, and apparently somehow carrying a half-dragon inside her. With her as a hostage, Quel-Thalas will be kept at bay, and that child will be of great interest to our…” He smirked, “ _Scientists.”_

“Go ahead and keep telling yourself that,” Alleria snarled, her voice filled with dark promise. “We’ll see how well your plan works out when your head’s no longer attached to your neck.”

The vicious smile that appeared on the orc’s face offered Alleria little warning before his hand smacked violently across her cheek, splitting her lip and easily breaking her nose.

“Skullcrusher!” The other orc looked appalled, “Our mission is the dragons, not brutalizing a pregnant female who can’t even fight back!”

While the two argued angrily with each other, Alleria could feel the pain building in her face. Her nose and lip were bleeding heavily, but she stubbornly beat back the tears that misted over her eyes.

No matter what, the Ranger would not cry. It didn’t matter what happened, she would not give these monsters the satisfaction.

The guards holding her up tightened their hold on her arms when a wave of dizziness slammed into her. Her eyes focused past the orcs before her, locking sight on Alexstrasza. The Dragon Queen was obviously enraged, but still knew better than to attempt anything with such a deadly weapon in their enemies' possession.

Alleria let her head fall forward and spat blood at the arguing orcs’ feet, gaining their attention almost immediately.

“Foolish elf,” the leader spat. “Do you wish for me strike you again!?”

“Nekros!” The other snapped, “She’s detained and pregnant! What use is striking her for merely spitting!? Is your honor so fragile!?”

A snarl was the only response the honor-worshiping orc received, and the leader, Nekros, stormed away angrily. He muttered something to himself, before roaring to the rest of his soldiers, “Prepare to move out!”

Alleria had only a moment to register and process the words, before a dark bag was roughly shoved over her head, and everything went quiet.

* * *

Four Weeks Later 

Sylvanas was having a shitty, fucking month.

One, she was a hundred percent certain that the Horde had allied with the age old enemy of Quel-Thalas, the Amani trolls. However, their King continued to stubbornly refuse to consider the possibility.

Two, she currently had about a dozen red dragon whelplings in her care. The youngest of them residing at Windrunner Spire with her emotionally unstable toddler nephew and the rest of her family.

Three, the savages that called themselves the Dragonmaw clan had not only taken their new allies hostage, but they also were starting to use them in their war effort against the rest of the Alliance.

And fourth, those same orcs were holding her _pregnant sister_ captive, hoping the threat of Alleria’s immediate death would keep Sylvanas and the rest of Quel-Thalas from launching a counter-attack.

Vereesa had taken a small scouting party of Farstriders south to Khaz Modan, trying to track the orcs’ movements to find wherever exactly they’d taken their prized hostages.

Their only clue had come from a dying red juvenile, who’d been taken down along their southern border nearly a week ago, his orc rider quickly silenced by the Rangers who were in the area.  

The poor thing was fatally wounded and terrified of speaking. His masters had beaten and starved him to near hysteria. He must have only been a teenager by their standards, but bravely managed to pull himself together long enough to tell them that the captured dragons, along with her sister, had been taken to a fortress located in the north of Khaz Modan, close to the wetlands.

Sylvanas had immediately dispatched her sister for reconnaissance. The only fortress they knew about in that area that could house such a power was Grim Batol, the ancient dwarven mountain stronghold. It was abandoned due to the belief that it was cursed, which would have left easy pickings for the Dragonmaw clan.

Vereesa’s findings would reveal whether or not they were located there, and Sylvanas _would_ put together a rescue operation, even if King Anasterian disagreed with it.

She stared down at the war map, the marks signally skirmishes were mainly painted along her country’s southern borders, but it was only a matter of time before an attack came from Zul-Amon.

Quel-Thalas was ready for another war, the tension was practically consuming every aspect of life. Entire families were actively preparing for the moment the band snapped, for the call to arms that was so painfully close to happening.

Kael’Thas was still in Dalaran, using his position to gather whatever useful information he could get his hands on. Krasus, the dragon in hiding, had gone to speak with the other Aspects, hoping they would pledge themselves to help free Alexstrasza and the rest of his flight.

They spoke often of Alleria’s baby, wondering what would become of the child should she give birth while still in the orc’s clutches.

Nekros Skullcrusher, the one who’d been confirmed to have led the attack on the red dragons’ nesting grounds, was cruel and vile. Still, Sylvanas hoped there was enough honor left in him to prevent the monster from harming a pregnant woman or even the newborn itself.

She didn’t want to think of what horrendous fate could befall her niece or nephew, the General only wanted to make sure they could somehow at least get the baby out of harm’s way.

If they were located in Grim Batol, it would be difficult- almost impossible to siege the fortress. Their main hope would be a stealth team, but even that carried a high risk of failure.

Sylvanas let out a frustrated sigh through her nose, leaning over the battle map and thinking hard about her next plan of action.

She wished her mother could be here, but Lireesa Windrunner was too sickly to even leave her bed. Lirath was besides himself with worry, and Vereesa was totally engulfed within her duties- focused solely on getting their eldest sibling back.

The rustling of the tent flap pulled her attention to the guard who scurried inside, bowing hastily to the Ranger-General, “General, the archmage Krasus has arrived and requests an audience!’

“Send him in and return to your post,” Sylvanas said. “No one is to disturb us!”

“As you command,” the guard bowed once more, exiting the tent and speaking quick words with the mage waiting outside.

Krasus entered promptly, his face was haggard but there was a spark that gleamed in his eye, “Lady Windrunner, I hope you’ve had as much luck as I’ve had.”

“I hope your words mean the Aspects have agreed to help,” Sylvanas groaned. “I can use some good news right about now.”

His face faltered, “I wasn’t able to convince any of those I spoke with, but Ysera is still a possibility if I could only get past her guards. They were adamant I not disturb her rest.”

“That’s better than nothing,” Sylvanas moved back to the war map, eyes glazing over Khaz Modan’s outline. “However, it’s still not enough to launch a rescue operation.”

“Perhaps we can’t save everyone yet,” Krasus agreed. “But we _can_ sneak Alleria’s baby to safety.”

“How!?” Sylvanas asked, heart pounding in her chest, “Did you discover their location!?”

“It’s as you thought,” the mage pointed at the map. “The Dragonmaw have taken over Grim Batol. They’ve detained all the senior members of the Red Dragonflight there, including your sister.”

“Well that gives us some leverage...” Sylvanas muttered. “How were you able to confirm this?”

“I received a visitor yesterday in Dalaran,” he answered. “Kaliastrasza, a member of my dragonflight. She’s been watching the Dragonmaw for some time, and infiltrated their ranks about a year ago. She had been planning on disrupting the initial attack, but held back when she discovered that Nekros had gotten a hold of the Dragon Soul.”

Sylvanas cursed, “The Dragon Soul!? No wonder they’ve brought the Red dragons to heel, everyone must be terrified.” She sighed, running a hand over her face, “I suppose that’s why the other Aspects are hesitant to help?”

“The power of the Dragon Soul nearly ruined us in the War of the Ancients,” Krasus furrowed his eyebrows. “In the wrong hands, it could cause catastrophic damage. The Aspects aren’t exactly willing to risk the survival of their flights.”

“All of that doesn’t matter in the long run,” Sylvanas crossed her arms. “Sooner or later the others will realize they can’t leave Queen Alexstrasza in captivity, but our focus needs to be on what can be done _now_. If we can get the baby out of Grim Batol, it’s one less bargaining chip in the enemy’s possession.” She pursed her lips, “It also lessens their hold over Alleria and your kin.”

“Kaliastrasza can get it done,” Krasus promised. “However, she'll need help from some of your Rangers as well. We’ll have to organize a drop off point for the child, but it can’t be far from the stronghold. Kaliastrasza will only have a small window of time available to her.”

“Consider it done,” Sylvanas said. “Vereesa is already in Khaz Modan with a Farstrider scouting party. They can move in and out of the meeting location without alerting a soul.”

“Very well,” Krasus nodded his head. “Alleria isn’t due for another month at most. I’ll contact Kaliastrasza and find out where she wants the meeting place to be. I will inform your sister of the plan as well, if that’s fine by you Ranger-General?”

“With the Horde offensive moving ever closer to our borders,’ I will not be able to oversee much about the mission without dividing my attention when it should not be,” Sylvanas inclined her head. “You know more about the nature of this mission than anyone else, Krasus. My sister has only ever spoken highly of you, and I have always trusted her judgement. Therefore, I will leave this mission to you. My sister’s scouting party is yours to command. Take whatever resources you require, and do not hesitate to ask for more should the need arise.”

She looked back at the map and scowled, “If the Horde backs down and I get the chance to offer my assistance, I shall. However, for now I cannot turn from my post at such a delicate time.”

Krasus bowed his head, “I understand, Lady Windrunner.” He moved to take his leave, when Sylvanas’s voice came back into his ears.

“Archmage, if you get the chance to send a message to my sister…” Her voice cracked, eyes unsteady and reeling with emotion, “...make sure she knows we’ll get her out of there.”

* * *

Grim Batol was a dirty and oppressive place, Alleria decided. Filled with nothing but gloom and darkness that never seemed to abandon the ancient halls.

Alleria carried the blanket with her free hand as best she could, simultaneously holding onto the bucket of water she’d pulled from the well.

The metal collar around her neck was cold and bulky, and the chains attached to it clattered loudly against her body. The guards stayed two feet away from her at all times, always careful of her condition but never seeming to help with any of her ‘chores.’

Since the dragons had an elf at their disposal, Skullcrusher had decided she’d work best at playing the maid for them. Whether that meant fetching the animal carcasses that served as their dinner, or cleaning and looking after the newly hatched whelplings until they were taken away.

Alexstrasza and Tyranastrasz were kept together, since the Horde wanted to force them to mate and produce eggs that could be used as new war mounts. The other dragons, any that could carry a rider, were immediately put to work by the orcs. Early on they learned the price of disobedience; the captives were given no choice but to do the vile bidding, or watch as their Queen was tortured by the power of the Demon Soul.

The high-elf suspected that it wouldn’t be long until Alexstrasza herself had a clutch. The Aspect knew she was expecting back when they were still at the nesting grounds, but it had been too early along to show. Dragon pregnancies went much faster than Alleria had thought, and it would be only a week or two until the eggs appeared.

The whelplings she watched were hatched from eggs taken away from the other dragons in the mountain, although only about ten out of approximately seventy had been able to hatch.

It was a mixture of Nekros’s cruel treatment and the low survival rate that had been plaguing the dragonflights that caused this, but Alleria was determined to make sure each of the little ones that beat the odds survived to adulthood.

When she reached her destination, the large hall where the two most important dragons were kept, Alleria had to wait for the guards to release her chain.

The Ranger hated it, hated the humiliation. But for now she had to bide her time, she learned quickly that her unborn child’s survival depended on it. The day after they were brought to the fortress, Alleria had broken a guard’s leg in three places and stabbed another in the cheek using a sharpened rock.

Her reward had been ten lashes with a barbed whip. The punishment didn’t break her, she refused to spill tears. But the pain was still excruciating, and the healer told her that such excessive brutality could harm her baby. Despite her ranger instincts screaming at her to raise hell, Alleria _couldn’t_ risk her offspring’s health.

So, she shut her mouth, swallowed her pride, and obeyed.

The click of the chain was her signal to move, and the orcs stayed where they were, guarding the small entrance. The only other opening was blocked off by a adamantium gate, and Skullcrusher had deemed it secure enough for her to walk without restraints.

Of course, should she show defiance, the privilege would be revoked. In that case, and depending on the severity of her offense, she’d either be chained to the furthest wall or thrown into a solitary cell.

As she approached, Tyranastrasz opened his eyes, but couldn’t raise his head to greet her. A sickness had gripped him not long after their capture, and the gentle giant had lost much of his strength since then.

Alexstrasza was laid out beside him, eyes blank and staring at nothing. Alleria chewed on her lip when she noticed the Dragon Queen’s food had not been eaten. Their so-called warden would not like his prize to be starving herself, and his punishment for such an act would not be kind.

“How long has it been since she’s eaten?”

Tyranastrasz sighed, “Two days.”

Alleria frowned, “She needs to eat.”

“Our Queen will eat when she feels better,” he didn’t sound too sure about that, and his eyes drifted worriedly over to Alexstrasza before focusing back on Alleria. “What have you brought?”

“Hopefully something that can help that cough go away,” Alleria answered, setting the water bucket down. She threw the blanket over to the side, a little crevice where she slept when she wasn’t kept in her cell. Alleria pulled a small bag from her pocket, “The healer said it would soothe your throat.”

The prime consort huffed, “That would be most agreeable.”

It wasn’t easy to lean down far enough to pour the contents of the baggie into the bucket, but Alleria managed to make it work. Her stomach seemed to grow larger by the day, and she knew it was only a matter of weeks until the baby came.

The powdery substance clouded the water, and Alleria gently shook the bucket to mix the contents more completely. Tyranastrasz waited patiently, his only movement came when Alleria asked him to open his mouth so that she could pour the drink for him.

“That’s foul tasting,” the ancient dragon mumbled. “But I do admit that the itch in my throat is becoming less noticeable now.”

“The healer said it should last most of the day,” Alleria said. “She’ll have another batch ready tomorrow if your sickness doesn’t subside.”

“Very well... _I suppose I should apologize for all this. I doubt becoming a captive of the Horde is what you envisioned when you agreed to the match all those months ago.”_

Alleria blinked when she realized that he switched to her native language, then bowed her head, _“There is no need to apologize. The Horde is a menace to Azeroth. Even if I didn’t agree to the match, it would have only been a matter of time until I got sucked into the conflict anyway.”_

_“Still,”_ his voice was sad. _“I doubt you had envisioned yourself giving birth while kept under intensive captivity.”_

Alleria flinched, placing a hand on the top of her baby-bump, “One problem at a time, Ty.”

If he had been in his mortal form, she thought he might have smiled sadly at her. As it was, Tyranastrasz merely bumped his nose against her stomach, before laying his head back down and drifting off into a light sleep.

Alleria looked towards Alexstrasza, who too had seemingly fallen into a slumber. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing seemed steady. Yet, there were tear tracks plastered down her reptilian face, giving a hint of the anguish that must have plagued her mind.

Alleria felt something inside her shudder, the faint inkling of tears pulling at her eyes. Stubbornly, she wiped away any forming wetness, moving towards the crevice where her blanket had been thrown.

Carefully, she lowered herself to the ground, wrapping the fabric around her and taking a deep breath as the high-elf tried to make herself comfortable.

One hand came to rest on the baby bump again, and Alleria found some comfort when she felt her daughter’s feet kicking against the resting limb.

She closed her eyes and imagined it was the baby’s way of telling her that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Two weeks later, Alleria felt the first contraction.

She had been thrown into her cell, not as punishment for anything _she_ had done, but in retaliation towards Alexstrasza.

The Dragon Queen tried to starve herself, refusing to eat in protest of her captors.

In response, Nekros had taken an egg from her newly laid clutch and crushed it before her eyes, taking special delight in how she roared and thrashed back to life.

He only managed to bring the angered dragon back under his control when he held a knife to Alleria’s throat. Alexstrasza quickly came back to her senses, but she glared hatefully at the orc warden. It was a look that the Life-Binder reserved for those who she considered the worst to walk the lands of Azeroth.

In order to further punish the Queen, Nekros then ordered Alleria to be brought back to her cell. The separation itself probably wouldn’t have been so bad, but the orc just had to include a number of other vile threats against the elf, which only caused the hatred in Alexstrasza’s eyes to intensify.

Approximately three hours later, while staring blankly at the cell door, did Alleria feel the first sign of labor.

“I need to see the healer!” Her voice caused the two guards to nearly jump out their skin. She hadn’t spoken a word until now.

“Skullcrusher said you’re to stay in the cell for two days,” one of them growled.

“By then I’ll have already given birth, you idiots!” Alleria snarled, “I can feel contractions, take me to the healer!”

They shared a look, before the silent one sighed and gestured towards his comrade, “Tell Skullcrusher I’m taking her to the healer. I’ll take the blame if she’s trying to pull a fast one.”

It was obvious the first guard wasn’t happy with that, but he stiffly nodded and took off down the hall.

Alleria backed away from the door as the guard unlocked it. As expected, she waited until he came into the cell and attached a chain to the collar fastened around her neck, “You better not be lying about this she-elf…” His voice was tired, almost nervous.

“This is not something I would lie about orc,” Alleria said, wincing at the soreness in her lower back.

It took a few minutes to reach the healer’s abode, which consisted of a large room far down the hall from where Alexstrasza and Tyranastrasz were kept.

When the female orc opened the door, she took one look at Alleria and ushered the pregnant ranger inside.

Alleria dutifully pulled herself onto the exam table, trying to ignore the guard as he followed and stood off to her right- the chain still held in his hands.

The healer fumbled with various instruments, going through shelf after shelf until she found whatever it is she was looking for.

“Lay back on the table,” she instructed, before sending a glare at the guard. “And you! Go wait in the corner, behind the curtain! There is no need to distress the woman with your looming presence!”

The guard stiffly obeyed the command, leaving the chain to dangle from table. Alleria was offered some relief at that, preferring to have some semblance of privacy in such a delicate situation, “Am I right? Am I feeling contractions?”

“It seems to be so,” the healer was running the contraption over her stomach, a long tube connected from it to her ear. “Heartbeat seems healthy.”

She moved to the end of the table, “I need to see if you’re dilated, Lady Windrunner.”

Alleria nodded, although she did shuffle uncomfortably at feeling the pressure created from having her cervix checked, “Approximately two centimeters dilated.” The healer pulled away, allowing Alleria to relax and take a deep breath, “When did you feel the first contractions?”

“Not even half-an-hour ago.”

“Did your labor with your first child go as fast?”

Alleria shook her head, “No. It was much slower.”

“Hmm,” the orc female scratched her chin, her red eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. “It’s common for second births to move along quicker. Still, dragon hatchlings carry attachments to both parents, by all accounts it’s probably no different for a half-blood child. The labor will be hard on you, and distressing for the baby, if we do not move closer to the Dragon Queen.”

Alleria blinked, “I didn’t even know that.”

“Well,” the healer chuckled. “Someone didn’t do their homework then.”

She snapped something to the guard in orcish, and the guy quickly went running out of the room, “Up, Windrunner. We’re moving this over to where your spouse resides.”

“Nekros will not be happy with you,” Alleria warned. “He wanted me separated from Alexstrasza for several days.”

“I am the head healer, not him,” the female scoffed. “As long as I ensure you deliver a healthy baby, I doubt he’d care if I ignore his foolish punishment.”

Alleria felt something within her grind to a halt, the issue she’d been ignoring for weeks finally rearing its' ugly head, “What… What does Skullcrusher plan to do with my child?”

For a second, Alleria could have sworn that the healer’s eyes flared bright red as everything went blurry, before her vision settled and returned to normal. There was a sly smile on the orc’s face, one that looked unbearably familiar, “Now Lady Windrunner, don’t you worry about any of that. I swear on my honor, everything will work out in the end.”

“You can’t say that,” Alleria ground her teeth, her hands wrapped protectively around the swollen bump. “You can’t know for sure.”

“Look at me,” the healer’s voice changed. She sounded softer, not as rough. Power, undoubted power, echoed in her speech, but Alleria didn’t feel threatened. It was familiar, so impossibly familiar.

Alleria looked up, making eye-contact with the orc, and unbelievably hope flared in her chest. Throughout her stay in Grim Batol, the healer had been the only one to show compassion to her, the only one who truly showed concern for her health and the health of the dragons. Originally, Alleria had written it off as just another aspect of being a healer, but suddenly it all made so much more sense.

The eyes that stared back at her were not those of an orc’s.

_No_ , Alleria thought. _Those were the eyes of a dragon._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked that ending! :D  
> Feel free to leave a review! I love reading what you guys thought of the latest chapters!  
> Plan for the next chapter to be out in early March btw.  
> Until the next time! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I know things might seem pretty confusing as to what's going on, but I promise it will all come full circle. I have BIG plans for this story, and I can't wait to share them with you all!  
> I'm not sure how soon the next update will be out, but I'm aiming for sometime this upcoming weekend.  
> If you feel like leaving a comment, then let me know what you guys thought! I appreciate the feedback, since I've been out of the writing game for quite some time.  
> See you all next time! :)


End file.
